Night Predator
by FenriBane
Summary: When the dead started to walk the earth humanity caged itself the only problem was that was alone and without a future madness started to spread like a virus and some are down with the sickness. Yaoi, SasuNaru rated m for violance and more adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Night Predator 

Disclaimer - In I no way shape or form own any Naruto characters, I simply use them in my fanfictions for entertainment.

Prologue

In 2112 humanity suffered a terrible period as the Earth's economy collapsed from overpopulation as in 2111 the Earth's population was over twelve billion, double the human population in 2011. This sheer increase in the Earth's population caused the valuable resource to be completely diminished, starvation and civil wars spread across the globe like a tidal wave of death and destruction, plague and illness spread rapidly due to the failing medical services.

In 2120 a secret government lab deep underground was experimenting with a way to help stabilize the Earth's economy, with the last shred of humanity slipping away something happened and from the labs a virus broke out. It spread across the world and in less than a few weeks it had taken half the human population to the grave...and back again. The virus caused the cells in the human body to shut down and decay then regenerate at an excelled rate. The victims to the virus die but return to life as brain dead beasts, driven by the most basic of needs. The need to feed...

To save the last remaining humans the world built huge walled in cities where the last humans survived without fear of the virus or its bestial victims...But another form of the virus mutated and started to effect the populations of the cities, this virus caused major mental problems with schizophrenic, paranoia and psychopathic tendencies been a common problem along with other anti social problems. To combat the problem the cities have heavy military and police presence and regular mental health checks.

But madness cares little for law and order.

Chapter 1 – The 'Moonlight Strangler'

It was midnight and the city of Konoha was silently going to sleep, with most of the population having gone to bed. Only the night time workers and police were out and about along with the late night drunks leaving the pubs and nightclubs, in the darkness of the city other shadowy figures moved with murderous intent.

In one of the dark streets a young women was staggering home after a night of drinking, as she moved slowly along the street a dark figure emerged from a alleyway.

In one quick movement the figure was upon the women, the man was tall and very skinny but his hands around the women's neck were dangerous enough.

"Bitch...Fucking Whore!" The man spat the words out in a viscous voice as the women's gargled and scratched at the man's hands.

As the woman struggled for her life another shadowy figure moved down the street, it moved slowly almost gliding down the street without a sound.

"Fucking Bitch!" The man said as he slammed the struggling women against a wall, her head making a thudding sound as it creaked against the wall. After several smacks the women's head started to bleed and she fell unconscious, the man didn't seem to notice ans continued too savage the women.

Moments later the other shadowy figure was behind the skinny man, a flash of light was caught when a blade was pulled out. The skinny man had no time to react when an arm wrapped around his neck and a blade ran across his throat, the blood sprayed from the wound and the man's body twitched as it was held up by the other.

It took a few minuets for the skinny man to bleed out, once the blood stopped flowing the skinny man's body was dropped like a rag doll to the concrete. As he lay there looking up at the moonlit sky with cold dead eyes the shadowy figure moved over to the women, it slowly put a hand to the women's neck checking for a pulse. After discovering the women was dead the figure turned and fell on the skinny man's corpse with a ravenous frenzy.

It was early morning when the carnage was discovered.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young police detective he'd only been on the force for less than two years and already he'd seen enough death to fill a lifetime, he may have only been twenty years old but he was also one of the best detectives the city police had. His skin was sun kissed as was his hair which he had spiked and his blue eyes were as deep and enchanting as the sea, he was the son of the head of the military of Konoha and joined the police against his mothers and farthers wishes.

As Naruto pulled his car to a stop at the end of the street he saw the crowd of people and the yellow tape, the police were having a hard time keeping the crowd back. As he climbed out of the car he made sure to slip his badge into his breast pocket, he also slipped his 9mm Barrett into his shoulder holster concealed under his jacket.

As he walked down the street he caught sight of a familiar pair of detectives standing near the crime scene, Naruto tried not to look at the blood and bodies not yet at least.

"Shikamaru, Choji. Who is it this time?" Naruto asked the two detectives.

Shikamaru and Choji were two of Naruto's closest friends, the three of them having been in school together ever since they were four years old.

"Looks like 'Moonlight Stranglers' handiwork. Bruises on the neck and the head wounds are consistent with his MO." Shikamaru said as he scanned the women's body which was still sitting up against the wall, dried blood having stained the wall in a long descending trail down the wall.

"So who's this poor devil." Choji pointed at the bloody mass that sprawled the street, the legs and the head were left intact but the rest of the body was tore open...

"It looks like somebody slight his throat and let him bleed out then...tore his stomach out and ripped open his chest." Shikamaru gave the corpse a look with his placid glance, his tired voice held little emotion.

Naruto gave the body a quick look and he instantly regretted it, his stomach turned and he felt himself begin to gag.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Choji asked his concern evident.

Naruto turned away from the bloody scene his face white as a white.

"That's one of the men we brought in for questioning, we were sure he was the 'Moonlight Strangler' but had to let him due to lack of evidence." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Seems we have a vigilant on are hands..." Shikamaru said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder and led the others away.

In the crowd stood a man who was watching the three detectives very closely, his dark eyes gazed at the blond with a intense gaze.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Night Predator

Fenribane - An update for readers, yes i am so kind to give a update only the day after releasing the first chapter...Well i just love to write and read reviews as readers try to figure out the plot before i've writen it. All im going to say is that if you think this is going to be a fairy love story you dead wrong, this is blood gore and violance mixed with sexuailty and black humor. So don't be upset if you find that it's not at first site between our two leading stars...Or should i say three?

Chapter 2 – The Rivals Meet

It was midday when Naruto walked into the police station it had taken nearly five hours for the coroners to take the bodies away, soon after that it had started to rain heavily washing away all the evidence.

As he walked down the corridors dripping wet he felt the start of a cold coming on, it was at that moment that a door opened an two pale figure stepped out of an adjoining room.

'Dear god anyone but him, not now' Naruto thought as he saw the taller of the pair.

"Good morning, blondy." It was that cruel way of saying 'blondy' that Naruto hated and that shit eating smirk, it made him feel like punching the guy square in the face.

"Itachi." Naruto said as he brushed passed the smirking man, Itachi Uchiha was the eldest son of the head of the police and because of this he was a complete jerk. He was tall and slender and had a cold and anti social aura, he was a very intelligent officer but this just made him too smug. He had very pale skin that looked almost porcelain in appearance which was flawless, he had long raven hair which he wore in a long ponytail. His eyes were a strange shade of oxen and when he looked at Naruto it felt like he was been glared at constantly, even the way the raven wore his pressed black suit pissed Naruto off.

It was as Naruto passed the smirking Itachi that he caught sight of his shorter companion and in some respects clone, for the split moment Naruto looked at the figure he saw pale skin, oxen eyes and raven hair and that smirk...

Naruto brushed passed and headed to his office, it was up on the third floor next to Fugaku Uchiha's the head of Konoha's police force. Fugaku was a older version of Itachi with three main differences the first been that Fugaku never smiled or smirked, the second was that he always wore a uniform even when not at work. Lastly and most importantly Naruto respected the man, Fugaku was a hard cold bastard who worked his officers none stop but he was also very protective of his officers and earned their respect by standing by them.

It was as he walked passed the large oak door that he herd shouting coming from the office, it seemed that Fugaku had a visitor. It was as the blond passed the door that what he dreaded happened...

"Uzumaki." Fugaku shouted at the top of his voice so that it seemed the whole building shook.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turn, he gulped as he turned the handle and took a step into Fugaku's office gingerly.

As he stepped into the office he saw Fugaku sitting behind his desk, a normally pale skinned face was rad with rage.

"Sir?" Naruto asked in a timid voice.

Fugaku glared at Naruto with an intense glare it wasn't full of rage but something far beyond that, he simply glared at the blond for a tense moment before looking away.

"If it wasn't for the look I'd say you two weren't related." Fugaku said as he leaned back in his chair and light a cigar, it was at this point that Naruto noticed the room had a third occupant.

Naruto glanced at the man leaning against a wall in the corner of the room, he was an older clone of Naruto with blond hair and blue eyes but had a paler completion. Minato Namikaze was slightly taller than Naruto and wore a casual brown suit and white trench coat made of cotton, he was smoking a cigarette. Naruto had never really got on well with his farther, ever since he'd turn twelve and set his heart on joining the police force. Since then Minato had become very distant with his son, they both loved each other as farther and son but a void had grown between them. Too this effect Naruto used his mothers name instead of his farthers. They did not speak very often and when they did it was always on a strange tense manner.

Minato nodded too his son in greeting he didn't even look at Naruto for more than a few seconds.

Fugaku was leaning back in his chair as he took a deep drag of his cigar and puffed out a long stream of smoke, as he sat at the desk he was reading the morning paper the headlines were all about the murder.

"Tell me Uzumaki how goes your investigations?" Fugaku threw the paper down on his desk as he rubbed his forehead with both hands.

"We've caught the 'Moonlight Strangler' sir." Naruto said keeping his eyes averted to the floor.

"Good news. How did we get him?" Fugaku said as he glared at the blond man in front of his desk.

It was at this moment that the office door opened and Naruto herd the voice he hated.

"Apparently we got him in two half's , dead as those brainless fuck outside the city." Itachi said as he walked into the office, he stood right behind Naruto looming over him and making the blond feel very uncomfortable.

"Dead?" Fugaku said as his glare shifted to Itachi and the pale figure standing in his doorway.

"Apparently he had his throat slit and was disembowelled by someone." A new voice filled the room and Naruto turned to the figure in the doorway.

Again Naruto saw the pale skinned figure and the raven hair of an Uchiha only this person was shorter than both Itachi and Fugaku, also the staring oxen eyes and that shit eating smirk that Naruto hated.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said as if he was addressing a unwanted visitor.

It was at this point that Minato spoke for the first time.

"It seems your 'people' are doing a shit job of keeping order Fugaku." Minato stubbed his cigarette out on a ashtray on Fugaku's desk.

Fugaku didn't react but took a deep drag and burnt away nearly all the cigar.

"At least my men aren't two faced bastards." Fugaku barked as he stubbed his cigar out.

Fugaku glared at the slender form of Sasuke Uchiha his youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha was the most decorated member of the Konoha Military and he was only twenty one years old. Been the case he was also Minato's most trusted aid, this had made Fugaku and his relationship a very troubled one. Nether had really got on as Itachi was always Fugaku's favourite, Sasuke joined the army in hopes of getting his farthers attention but only succeeding in infuriating Fugaku further.

Naruto had herd of Sasuke in passing from both his Itachi and Fugaku but never meet the source of so much discord.

Naruto stood staring at the raven when Sasuke returned the stare.

"What are you looking at dobe."

Naruto clenched his fist as the smirk spread across the ravens face, he always wanted to punch that smirk off of Itachi's face but couldn't...However Sasuke was fair game.

The police station went silent for a moment as they herd a thud come from Fugaku's office followed by a long pain filled groan.

TBC

Fenribane - Well our two love birds have meet, if i find time i will most likely update again very soon as i've already written sevral more chapters and just need to check for major spelling mistakes. Soon till later this is Fenribane Siging Out...


	3. Chapter 3

Night Predator 

Fenribane - As promised another chapter.

Chapter 3 – The 'Torturer'. 

It was getting dark when Naruto finally walked out of the station, it spent all day listening to his farther and Fugaku argue. Both took every opportunity to insult the others subordinates.

As he walked out of the building he noticed the pale figure leaning against his car.

Sasuke was leaning against the blonds car his cheek bared a fresh bruise, as Naruto approached he glared at the pale raven.

"What do you want?" Naruto spat as he pushed past the raven.

"I want an apology, that's what I want. Dobe." Sasuke said as he grabbed the blond and ran a fist into his stomach. Unfortunately Naruto's right hand had grabbed the ravens hair and as he doubled over in pain he dragged the raven over, as the pair fell to the ground they were unaware of the person across the street watching them.

"Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he hit the ground.

"Idiot!" Sasuke moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

It was at this point that the two of them stopped trying to beat each other and started to talk, they talked about a lot of things and before they knew it they were actually finding the others company rather pleasant even if both of them were slightly bruised.

The figure across the street disappeared down a alley before anyone saw.

"So tell me how do you feel working for my farther?" Sasuke asked as he climbed into the passenger side of the car.

Naruto took a moment to think about the question before starting the car engine.

"He's hard and bad tempered but he looks after us, I like working for him. Why ask me anyway he is your dad." Naruto said as his car started to drive down the street.

Sasuke shrugged and changed the subject rather quickly.

It was an hour later when the pair walked into Naruto's favourite pub, it was a small cellar converted into a pub but was quirt and cheep.

Shikamaru was sat at the bar and turned when the pair walked down the steps, he was slightly taken aback by Naruto's companion. After introduction the three of them started a night of drinking and talking, after a few drinks this turn to joking.

As the night drew the shadows outside became all the more darker.

In the less policed area of the city a man was running, his heart pounding as he raced down the street. He was completely naked his body was covered in deep cut which bled heavily the red liquid poured down the man's legs as he ran leaving a trail of blood, one of his ears was missing and an eye had been gouged out. Burns marks scared the man's back the blistered skin oozed with puss and blood, some of the marks were several days old. At the top of the street a dark figure started to walk down the street, the man's footsteps echoed the dark street causing a fresh wave of terror to take the naked man.

In the darkness the sounds of the dark figures footsteps slowed in pace.

"Please...dear...g..god...no...more." The naked bleeding said in nothing more than a pain filled whisper.

The dark figure loomed over the naked man who had collapsed in the middle of the street, the man leaned down and as the moonlight caught the edge of the blade the man was holding the darkness seemed to close in. The street echoed with the bleeding man's screams of agony for over a hour before the silence fell.

As the morning light started to peak over the horizon the dark figure wiped his mouth and stood up,as the man's dark eyes scanned the scene a sadistic smile cross the man's pale face as he licked a spots of blood off of his lower lip. Then he strolled away as if he was out for a morning walk in the park and slipped silently away into the vast maze of alleyways the city had...

In his small cramped apartment Naruto was sleeping soundly, when his phone rang and he grudgingly awoke from his alcohol induced sleep.

As he used sheer willpower to sit himself up he tried to remember the night before, he remembered the bar and the drinking then having to stagger home clinging to the equal drunk Sasuke . He remembered getting through the doorway and falling over then his memory went foggy...It was at this point that several facts came to Naruto's mind. The first point was that his entire body was aching but the worst pain came from his lower quarters, the second fact was that the bed sheets were covered in several bodily fluid and was fully naked. Finally he was not alone in the bed, this became apparent when Naruto felt an arm wrap around his waist. As the blond tentatively looked at the pale arm around his waist he begged to the heavens to be pleasantly surprised. He prayed that somehow and defying all known laws of nature he'd been able to pull a bird last night and that the figure and pain he was feeling were easily explained with a wild night of sex with a women...He pulled back the bed sheets...

"Fuck!" Naruto cried out and fell back onto his pillow as his mind went into a seizer.

Sasuke still dozing rolled over and pulled the new warmth of Naruto closer to himself. The memories of the night before filled the blonds mind, as the pair had hit the floor Sasuke had landed on top of the blond and after the drunken chuckles of the pair had died down the raven had leaned in and whispered something into Naruto's ear. The amount of alcohol in Naruto system had rendered him completely defenceless against the ravens assault, the ravens lips having started to devour the blonds with an all consuming hunger. Naruto shivered as he remembered the raven carrying his half unconscious self over to the bed, he felt himself blush as he remembered himself been striped by the other and how the raven had run his pink tongue over his sun kissed flesh. The blush deepened as he remembered Sasuke striping and then how the world had melted into a whirlpool of pain and pleasure. Naruto suddenly felt sick, he'd had sex with another man and worst of all he'd enjoyed it.

It was at this point when he felt a hand trail down between his legs and latch onto his dick, then a rather husky voice whispered in is ear.

"Morning dobe." Sasuke had expected a reaction from the blond but the one he got was not the one he wanted.

It was midday when the police swarmed the street where the bloody mess of last nights kill had been discovered, Fugaku was stood looking at the corpse or what would have been a corpse if any part of the bloody mass was recognizable. He took out a cigar and light up and then pulled his cell phone out and rang for his best detectives, calling his senior officers he rang for Naruto. To his surprise he was answered by Sasuke who could barley be herd for the shouting coming from the background.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Night Predator 

Chapter 4 – Possession And Obsession 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sasuke ducked as a book was thrown at him by the shouting blond.

Sasuke barely had time to duck again as a second book was thrown at him as Naruto's shouts of fury reached a new pitch.

"Fucking raping me!" Naruto throw another book a the raven and this time it hit the pale man square in the chest.

"Raping you? I didn't rape you." Sasuke said as he clutched his chest in pain, that fucking book had weighed a tone.

"You got me drunk and raped me you fucking bastard." Naruto said as he looked around for something else to throw at the raven who was now walking closer to the bed.

"I didn't rape you." Sasuke voice seemed much more gruffer now, as he sat down at the edge of the bed his hand grasped the bonds chin and glared at him with a hurt look.

"At no point did you try to stop me or tell me to stop in fact you were begging me..." Sasuke stopped speaking as he felt something metal press against his chest.

Naruto was holding his 9mm Barrett against the ravens chest, it was the spare one Naruto kept under his pillow for emergencies.

"Don't say another fucking word." Naruto said as the ravens oxen eyes glanced down at the gun.

Suddenly Sasuke smirked and leaned in closer and before Naruto could react the ravens lips were on his, after several moments the raven backed off and whispered.

"Your ass belongs to me dobe. The only way your going to be free from me is if you pull the trigger." Sasuke grabbed the barrel of Naruto's gun and lifted it to his forehead before letting go and smirking at the blond.

It was that this moment that Naruto felt all his willpower begging him to resist the voices telling him to shoot the smug bastard, finally Naruto's arm fell limp and he dropped the gun onto the bed. He tried not to start crying but it was no use he felt so violated and hurt that he started to weep, Sasuke smirk instantly disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern.

He tried to hug the weeping blond and as he did Naruto rolled himself up into a ball and started to cry even more.

"Get out!" Naruto cried and hid himself under the sheets of his bed.

Sasuke silently sat on the edge of the bed until he finally stood up and left the weeping blond alone, as he walked out of the apartment he thumped a wall with is fist and set off walking home.

Naruto stayed in bed all day curled up in a ball his own mind racing, he felt so ashamed and guilty about what had happened. It wasn't that he had anything against homosexuals even if they were looked down on by society, the idea been to repopulate the earth been a major idea of governments and societies. However no matter how he tried Naruto couldn't stop feeling like he'd done something wrong. After hours of silent thought the sun kissed blond final emerged out of bed, his whole body ached as he climbed into his shower and began to wash himself. After he dried and dressed himself he looked at his phone and saw that he'd had seventeen missed calls from work... a fresh wave of guilt and fear came over the blond, Fugaku was going to go fucking mental.

"Where the fuck have you been Uzumaki?" Fugaku glared at Naruto as the blond came running down the street towards him, the blond was also wincing.

"Sorry sir." Naruto tried to avoid Fugaku's eyes he knew if he looked at the man he'd break down again.

"I fucking pay you to come when I need you not when you done fucking around with my worthless son." Fugaku barked at the blond and Naruto jumped at the man's words.

"Now get the fuck over to your team and get to work...And if your ever late again I'll fire you worthless ass." The older raven ranted as he started to walk away from Naruto.

It was at this moment that Naruto looked over top a group standing where Fugaku had indicated, he saw Shikamaru and Choji and the ever smirking but it was the other three figures that drew a moan from the blond.

Itachi was bad enough but the men with him made Naruto's stomach clench. One of the men was Orochimaru the cities head coroner, he was a sick evil mother fucker who was creepy as hell to the blond. It was the pale half dead lock that made the man seem creepy with his long black hair and almost yellow eyes, he reminded Naruto of a snake most of the time. The other man was Sasuke...At this moment of time Naruto would sell his soul to the devil not to see the raven again.

As he struggled to walk over to the group without showing he was in pain he saw the five pairs of eyes turn towards him, Itachi and Orochimaru instantly started to smirk at the blond. Choji innocently shoot Naruto a smile and Sasuke and Shikamaru reamed poker faced.

"Nice to see you up and about 'blondy'." Itachi said with his shit eating smirk ever present.

Naruto didn't rise to the ravens jab and pointedly ignored both ravens and only greeted his friends and the creepy Orochimaru.

"So what have we got today." Naruto asked all professional and ready to work.

Shikamaru nodded to the side and as Naruto glanced in that direction he noticed for the first time the mass of blood that coated the street, the bloody mass in the middle of the street made Naruto's stomach turn.

"What wrong 'blon..." Itachi was surprised when a fist was rammed into his stomach, Naruto was also surprised as he watched Itachi fall to the ground holding his gut in pain. Sasuke unclenched his fist and without another word grabbed the blonds hand and dragged Naruto away.

In one of the alleyways a dark figure watched the scene the eyes never leaving the blonds form.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Night Predator

Fenribane - Here's another two chapters and we meet some very nice people who are 'dying' to meet our two stars.

Chapter 5 – Devourer of Flesh.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Naruto freed himself from the ravens vice like grip on his arm, the pair had walked almost a block away.

"Sure I've always wanted to smack the bastard but...he's my superior." Naruto was busy ranting and failed to notice the ravens smirk until a he shoot a glare at the raven.

"He's not my superior." Sasuke spat the words like they were venomous.

"Why the hell did you do it?" Naruto wanting to punch the raven with all his might, if Itachi wanted he could make his life a living hell if the raven in front of him didn't already.

"I told you..." Naruto found himself been pressed against a wall by the raven, Sasuke cruel smirk spread as the blond winced as Sasuke hand slid down the blonds lower back.

"Your ass belongs to me...And I don't like other people playing with my things." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through Naruto's hair.

Naruto was caught off guard by the tender gesture and took a while to compose himself, he managed to ram a elbow into the ravens stomach and kick the raven off of him.

"Get the fuck off of me. Rapist!" Naruto spat at the raven as he nursed his stomach the raven turn his deathly glare at the blond and was about to say something when his eyes caught site of something.

"Naruto come over here." Sasuke asked in a quirt placid voice, it took a few moments for Naruto to look at what had caused the sudden change in Sasuke.

In the alleyway right next to where Naruto was standing was a dark shape, Naruto glanced at the figure and in a uncontrollable fit of rage shouted at the stranger.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto glared at the shape and suddenly a chill went down his back, it could have been the strange manner that the figure simply stood in the shadow of the alleyway, it could have been the strange way the figure was making no noise not even the sound of breathing.

Then the figure stepped out into the light of the sunlight street, Naruto felt his stomach clench s he saw the man who stepped out of the alleyway.

The man's flesh was an unhealthy shade of blue as if the flesh had been devoid of oxygen and parts of the flesh was decaying and festering, the man's eyes were devoid of all though and conscience . The man's mouth was slightly agape and the discoloured tongue was hanging out of the moth like a lifeless slug. The man had been wearing a suit but the shirt had been ripped open with the tatters of a tie hanging around the man's neck, the shirt was open and exposed the man's chest or what had been the man's chest. It had been ripped open and dry blood coated the man's clothes and decaying flesh, on of the man's polished black shoes was missing and the other hung off a foot, which looked like the ankle had been snapped with the bone sticking out. It was when the man's dead eyes looked directly at Naruto that the blond literary leapt over to the raven, too his own shame finding himself cowering behind the raven.

"Is that what I think it is." Naruto spoke in nothing more than a whisper as fear griped the blond in a vice like grip.

"What do you think it is?" Sasuke asked in a sarcastic tone.

"A goddamn zombie." Naruto almost felt his legs buckle in fear, he knew that sometimes the dead would come back to life even inside the cities but he'd never wanted to see one of the walking dead.

It was at this point that the zombie took another step forwards, the two men instantly took several step s backwards into the middle of the street.

"Naruto are you carrying?" Sasuke asked not letting his eyes leave the dead thing that was glaring at him with lifeless eyes.

"No. I left it in my car...What about you?" Naruto could have shoot himself for his stupidity, at a time he truly needed his gun and he'd left it behind.

"I left my gun at home..." Sasuke was feeling a similar foolishness to Naruto.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked fear creeping into his voice.

Sasuke tried to remember all he could about the infected, he recalled that the the dead although seemingly sensory dead they actual had far superior senses. They may have seemed slow and easily to out run but without feeling the infected could run faster and much further than normal humans, the only weaknesses Sasuke could recall was a fear of fire and that infected could only be killed by destroying/severing the brain, the organ where the virus gestated. So all he had to do was run over to this inhuman beast who was stronger faster than him and smash its skull in...Without allowing the thing to bite or scratch him because that would end with him been infected.

It was at that moment that three more disfigured walking corpses steeped out of the alleyway, making the situation even more dangerous.

It was as Sasuke was thinking this that from the shadow of the alleyway another man stepped out, this man was wearing a black trench coat that concealed the man and the man's face was hidden by shadow. Before Sasuke or Naruto could react the zombie's charged them and grabbed the raven with the intention of taking a chunk out of the ravens neck, Naruto been knocked to the ground and bashing his head on the cold stone. As Sasuke struggled with the three zombies while Naruto lay dazed on the floor helpless as he tried not to black out, the man with the trench coat stood watching the raven grapple with the zombie.

Naruto watched as his vision went blurry as the dark figure walked over and grabbed both Sasuke and one of the zombie one in each hand, then lifted them off the floor and into the air. Naruto watched as Sasuke received a vicious headbut and was tossed aside like a worthless ragdoll, leaving Naruto to watch as the man in the trench coat snapped the zombies neck in a split second before turning and the two other zombies were dispatched as the last zombie hit the floor even more dead Naruto blacked out...When he came out of the darkness he saw the dark figure leaning over the body of the zombie a sicking sloppy sound filled the blonds ears. As the blackness took him again Naruto was sure he'd seen his life flash before his eyes all the regrets and all the joys played out in his mind. When he awoke a second time he saw the dark figure looming over him, his vision was still blurry and the man's face was hard to make out all he could tell was the man had pale skin and blood coated the man's mouth and chin. Naruto could also tell that this man was bat shit crazy...

"The flesh tears so easily, peeling off like the pelt of a rabbit. The sweet taste of life's precious waters flooding forwards..." The voice was eratic and slightly gruff. Naruto started to black out again when he felt a slap stop him.

"Just like a little timd fox...but somethings missing."

As Naruto fell into the darkness of unconsciousness for the last time he saw the blade been pulled out and the man leaned over him...

TBC

Fenribane - Oh my what will happen too Naruto and will our


	6. Chapter 6

Night Predator

Chapter 6 – Skin Deep

Darkness surrounded Naruto like a ocean and he floated on it and in the darkness he herd a voice, it was soft and yet commanding and listening to it filled Naruto with strange thoughts.

"Why? Why do we live?" The voice said as Naruto floated in the blackness.

"What is are purpose? To live? To learn? To hate?...To love?" The voice seemed puzzled.

"Where are we? Where do I begin and you end?" The voice was becoming even more confused as it spoke on and suddenly Naruto could see a light off in the distance.

"How do I define myself when I don't even know who I am?" Suddenly the light started to approach Naruto, it was as though Naruto was falling through a long dark tunnel and was approaching the end...

"I need a name as all people do. Lets see I...I am...I am...I am Kyuubi." The voice said and as Naruto entered the light Naruto suddenly realised that the voice was his own. Suddenly the world went bright almost blinding.

"Mr Uzumaki. Mr Uzumaki can you hear me?" Naruto eyes blinked as the light was pulled away from his eyes.

As Naruto's eyes adjusted he saw that he was in a hospital bed and around him were several doctors, the one who had been shining a light in his eyes repeated his question.

"Yes I can hear you...But my head's throbbing." Naruto tried to sit up and after a moment of muscle tearing pain he gave up.

"You've had a rather serious knock on the head and some..." The doctor was cut off when Naruto gave a shriek of pain. He'd put a hand to his left cheek when he felt something brush against it only to find a bandage, when he pulled his hand away his fingers were coated in crimson blood.

It was half a hour later when the doctors left Naruto in peace. The deep cuts on his cheeks were painful now and would likely scar, he didn't like the idea of having scars that looked like whiskers but their was nothing he could do. It had taken the doctors so long to explain and leave him the in peace Naruto, it was that that point that a knock on the door caused the pain too increase.

"Where is he where's my baby." Naruto cringed when he herd the voice echo the room.

It was that that moment that a pale women came racing into the room, she had long red hair that came down to her waist and her usual very happy demeanour was replaced by utter worry. As the women's green eyes fell on the form of Naruto they weld up with tears and she fell on him in a a torrent of tears.

"Mum could...you...let me go. Your making it hard to breath." Naruto choked out as the women squeezed him in a vice like grip.

Kushina Uzumaki was the most carefree and loving of people, her bond to her only child was very strong and since the moment she'd brought Naruto into the world she'd mothered him.

"My poor baby what happened to you. Just look at your cheeks." Kushina started to rant on and Naruto slipped into his separate state of mind letting the women's voice melt into the background, but unlike normal a voice seeped in.

"Shut the bitch up!" The voice from before was back.

"Just slip your hand around that pretty neck and squeeze." The voice said in a rather manic and seductive voice.

"Naruto what are you doing." Naruto was snapped out of his state of mind when his mother shoot him a questioning glance.

His left hand was gripping his mother throat luckily he was not squeezing and he play his actions off as nothing, he spent the next few hours chatting with his mother all the time ignoring the voice in the back of his mind begging him to beat the women to death with the bedside lamp.

"So your still alive dobe." Naruto's skin crawled as he herd the ravens voice, inside the voice made a strange sound.

Naruto's blue eyes glared at the raven who was leaning in the door way, his left arm was in a sling and a nasty bruise was formed around his neck. As he walked into the room the raven limped on his right leg, he walked up to the bed and sat down next to the pair. Kushina beamed a smile at the raven.

"Hello Sasuke." Kushina said in a sweet voice she knew the raven through her husband.

Sasuke returned the greeting with a smile and for some strange reason Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, inside the voice was making even more noise, it howled to be given control.

"So dobe how are you feeling?" Naruto wanted to punch the raven each time he used that pet name, the voice wanted to do something else.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Naruto." Naruto growled as his mother stepped out of the room for some fresh air.

Sasuke smirked and without provocation climbed into the bed next to the blond and tried to hugg the blond with his one good arm, Naruto tensed up and clenched his fist in utter rage. Inside the voice was howling inside Naruto's mind.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto tried to shove the raven out of the bed but failed as the raven clung to the warmth of Naruto's body.

Suddenly Naruto felt his anger rise to breaking point... And suddenly the world seemed to change and Naruto felt very strange.

"Stop that, I've told you that you belong to me dobe." Naruto relaxed and shoot a glare at the raven as he lsitend to the voice insdie, it was purring...

Outside the hospital a man stood in a dark trenchcoat watching the doctors, when nobody was watching he slipped like a unseen ghost into the medical records room and serched for the name Uzumaki. The man found the file and after reading its information he put it back and silently left the hospital without anyone seeing him, then he slipped like a passing shadow into the maze of allyeways that made up the slums of the city.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Night Predator 

Chapter 7 – Open Season.

"Today yet another victim was found in derelict row, police have yet to release a statement but eyewitnesses claim the killing to be a work of the recent serial killer known 'Hunter' as who has plagued the city. In other news..." Naruto switched the television off. He was stood in Fugaku's office with almost the entire detective department.

It had been three months since the attack and since then the numbers of killing had increased to several a day.

"Who was it this time?" Fugaku was sat behind his desk staring at the dead tv screen his oxen eyes wanting the machine to curl up and die.

"Derelict Row Starker, he was convicted of nineteen counts of rape last year and was awaiting trial." One of the detectives said from behind Naruto.

As Fugaku started to rant about something Naruto looked at his reflection in the tv's screen, he ran a finger over one of the scars that marked his cheeks. He'd been surprised how quickly the wounds had healed but the scars would never disappear. As he watched his reflection he herd the office door open and instantly Naruto knew who had walked in, the voice inside was going ape.

"Uchiha!" Minato shouted as he walked in without bothering to knock, behind the man were several of his officers including the raven. Naruto made it a point to ignore both his farther and Sasuke but inside the voice was begging just to glance at the raven, Naruto ignored the voice as well.

"The Council is fucking scared and are calling me in to catch this 'Hunter'." Minato put venom in every word as he pushed passed the throng of detectives. Fugaku was now stood up and about to speak when a young officer came racing into the room, he was out of breath and when he finally regained his breath he looked up into the glaring eyes of both Fugaku and Minato.

"Sir...Theirs been a accident...The north gate is...It's open." Suddenly all thoughts were pushed aside as a new though filled everybody with horror.

"The infected are flooding into the city."

It was a hour later when Naruto arrived at the north gate...

The city designed with several safety measures meant that each section of the city could be blocked off in an emergency.

As the army and the whole police force entered the locked off section of the city they were surprised at what they found...

"What the fuck?" A young soldier said as he surveyed the scene before him.

The courtyard that separated the gate and the city was filled with zombies, only they were all dead and not walking around. The mass of rotting corpses had been tore apart and the gate had been closed, here and their were the bodies of the guards who had been watching the gates. The corpses had been half eaten away by the infected...But what caught everyone eye was the gate, on its shiny metal surface a messaged had been written in large letters. It had been written in blood...

Across the city at the army base the guards didn't notice a man slip into the base and enter the armoury, as the man left nobody would realise he was even there.

As Naruto looked at the message a chill ran down his spine...

The message read 'Open Season Little Fox' as Naruto read the words he remembered what the voice had said just before he passed out.

Fugaku and Minato were stood in the centre of the courtyard looking around when the news van pulled up and a camera started filming...Both men took in deep breathes trying to keep their tempers cool.

As Naruto was till standing staring at the gate Sasuke walked over to the blonds side and without anyone noticing when took Naruto's hand into his own, Naruto didn't bother pushing the raven away as the physical contact kept the voice within silent.

It was late night before Naruto got home and as he walked into his apartment he immediately went to bed and went to sleep without even taking his shoes off, he didn't notice the dark figure stood behind his bedroom door. The dark figure walked over to the side of the bed without a sound, as it stood over the sleeping blond a gloved hand ran through the blond hair. The gloved hand gently ran down the sleeping blond and with great care he removed Naruto shoes, silently the dark figure watched the blond for over a hour before it left the apartment. It used a key to lock the door behind itself and walked away into the night before slipping into the alleyways.

As the dark figure walked down a alley the man climbed down a sewer grating and made it's way through the sewers and out into the world outside the city.

As he came up from a sewer grating on the other side of the wall it looked around at the desolate place...The outside world was as lifeless and decaying as the infected that roamed it. Without the humans the abandoned buildings and gardens of the world slowly started to deteriorate, the damp and the decay of old age had crumbled most of the buildings and the lifeless husks of cars littered the roads and car parks. Nothing lived out here save the rats and sometimes odd stray dog, even the birds didn't stray too far from the cities. It was rare that any living man would venture into the dead zone and rare still if they survived...Or thrived.

As the man walked through the silent dead streets of the old world it saw few of the infected, the vast majority gathered around the city walls drawn by the need to devour living flesh. As the man came to a door to his domain it looked around before slipping into the darkness of his lair.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Night Predator

Chapter 8 – Whispers in the dark.

Deep in the heart of the the rotting old world, where life after death slowly roam in search of living flesh to devour and consume. In the darkness something moved with no sound at all, a creature who had adapted to the world it lived in. It had lived in the old world it had memories of how it was before the dead walked, he remembered the joy of seeing the world so full of life. The scent of fresh cut grass in the summer heat, the sound of the cars and children playing in the sun. Then the memories turn to a darker time, full of pain and suffering...But it passed into a memory of sorrow.

As the morning light started to peek over the horizon the shadows started to depart and the dark figure was left in the ruined street, the concrete stained with blood and dirt from over a three decades of neglect. Not even the rain could wash away the sins of man, looting and riots had killed those who had not succumb to the virus.

In the time after the walled cities closed their gates to the outside world the surviving people struggled to survive in a dying world, after three decades none remained.

The old world was dead with all its sins laid bare to show, the dark figure walked aimlessly through the ruins encountering few infected. It could have been the animal instincts of the infected that told them to stay clear of the dark figure or it could have been the reek of infection that kept the infected at bay. Even amongst monsters the most viscous would always be the most feared.

As the dark figure walked he could hear in the distance the sound of the Konoha city, they would be waking up soon to find another trophy he'd left. Another kill, another feast...He walked his way to the dark doorway that lead to his home. The huge oak door had stood the test of time and even though the scratches and claw marks marred the doors surface it was still solid, nothing could break it down with considerable force. As he step through the door he shut it into place and the seven locks clicked into place, from above a iron portcullis slip down into place...Just because the door was solid didn't mean the man was taking any chances.

He walked into his cave like home the building had once been the largest old world museum ever, it had held the vast knowledge of the world in both science and history. Although many of the floors had collapsed when the building had been set on fire by looters the main hall was still intact, the large skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex stood as impressive as it had so long ago. In the hall was a vast collection of objects, the man had spent the thirty years salvaging the vast knowledge of the building.

Shelves of books had been set up to create a small library and several desks had been place with them to create a study, a lamp kept the area light in a dim light that was nothing but illuminated gloom. A large dinning table had been set up with a vast collection of silverware set out on a pearl white sheet made of finest cloth, by the dinner table was a grand piano for been over three hundred years old it was in immaculate condition. For a bed the man used the jaw of the skeleton he would use the ladder to climb into the jaw which was filled with fine furs and a large number of pillows, once he climbed up the ladder would be pulled up and with a simple switch the jaw would close creating a closed capsule. With some simple wiring the man had been able to set up a light in the jaw along with a small radio, the jaw was also large enough for the man to sleep comfortable and in complete safety.

As the man slipped his heavy woollen trench coat off he place it on a coat stand, as he sat at the piano her removed his gloves and started to play. The music echoed the silent hall and as the music rose in the air so did the voices.

"Tomorrow we hunt the child abuser, we should take our time with her...Make her suffer." The man spoke to the empty room, his voice was erratic.

"No! We must be quick tomorrow, our break in will put the army on high alert." The man spoke again but this time the voice was slightly more controlled.

"Were tired can we discus this tomorrow?" The man said in yet another tone.

"Agreed." Said the controlled voice.

"Ok." The erratic voice growled.

The man stopped playing and climbed the ladder slowly before lowering himself into his makeshift sleeping chamber, as he pulled up the ladder he flipped the switch to turn of the lights plunging the hall into darkness. In the safety of his sleeping chamber the man slept and three dreams filled the man's mind, one was filled with bloody murder another filled with the thrill of the hunt and the last filled with the image of the blond.

Far away in the city of Konoha Naruto started to steer from his sleep, he was immediately aware of the object that was clinging to him. As Naruto's blue eyes opened he wasn't surprised to find himself completely naked or that an equal naked man was sleeping next to him. He wanted to shout and scream at the raven clinging onto him but he resisted as the voice was silent and contently purring. Sasuke was pressing himself into the blonds chest as he started to steer from his sleep Naruto started to squirm. As he awoke he smiled at the glaring blond and kissed the tanned flesh of the blond neck, Naruto wanted to recoil but didn't bother he was too tired.

"Good morning dobe." Sasuke said as he slip a hand between the others legs.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Night Predator

Chapter 9 – Silent as the Grave.

Three days of silence, three nights of nothing. No fighting no crimes the entire city of Konoha was caught in a tense silence, three nights the streets of the city were silent and deserted of even the most hardened of criminals. The fear of the 'Hunter' was such that every morning people awoke and read and watched the news expecting another victim, each morning with bated breath they watched and still nothing...

It was hell at the city police station as for the passed two days the Army had commandeered several offices in the police station, Minato and his entourage were an unwelcome guests by the officers who found themselves undermined by the Armies authority. Fugaku refused to come out of his office and had taken to sleeping their with a makeshift bed, each day his office was filled with the detectives waiting for another crime...

Outside in the streets the daily routine of working, eating and playing went on all in a tense dreamlike state.

Naruto stood in his own office it was been used by three other detectives who's own offices had been taken over, Naruto didn't mind the company as with other people around the voice within was easer to ignore. It was getting harder for Naruto to control the voice at the beginning he could block the voice out and ignore it without difficulty, now it was hard to ignore and sometimes he would black out and find himself standing in front of the mirror staring at himself. All control of his body lost gone and he could only watch as his body moved of its own accord, he even found himself once holding a gun to his head with it loaded and ready to fire.

He stood looking at himself in the mirror and for a brief second he would have swore he saw himself grin, the face in the mirror taking on a life of its own and the the voice came.

"You can try to ignore me Naruto but I'm still here." The voice said in a mocking tone and in the mirror Naruto saw the image grin and bare his pearly white teeth.

Suddenly the door of the office opened and somebody walked in and Naruto on some strange level knew who it was, it was the way the voice inside started to purr.

Naruto didn't even need to turn around as he addressed the person stood in the doorway.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as if speaking to a passer by, he walked to his swamped desk and glared at the masses of paperwork that covered the wood.

It had been the information on most of the 'Hunters' victims, each had been gruesomely murdered and mutilated after death. However all the victims had one thing in common, it was not their age, race, sex or beliefs. Every one of the victims had been convicted criminals, several murders a few rapist and seven child abusers. Each had been convicted and released due to mental illnesses...

Naruto was glaring at the file for the infamous murder known as the 'Torturer' a man who tortured his victims to death over several days, as he was looking at the file he felt a arm slip around his waist. Naruto shoved the figure behind him off and was thanking his luck the other men in the room were all to busy with their work to notice Sasuke, each had been flooded with just as much paperwork as Naruto.

"Your very mean today dobe." Sasuke said as he again slipped his arms around the other man, gripping him tighter this time.

Naruto wanted to turn and punch the raven in the gut but restrained himself, he didn't need his fellow detectives to look over at him been hugged by the raven.

It was just then that a shout rang out from Fugaku's office, Naruto managed to slip Sasuke grip without anyone seeing and dashed to his bosses room. As he came crashing through the door he saw Fugaku standing in front of the large tv glaring at the screen with vile hatred, Minato was stood next to the old raven giving the tv the same treatment.

On the screen was a vision that could have been seen in a gore film, the room was covered in red liquid and the news reporter was speaking with a man who could only be described as a classic criminal. The young women was speaking to the man with a sweet smile and addressed the man as the 'Hunter'...Naruto blinked and one word screamed inside his mind. Fake!

The News was faking the whole screen, they even had the balls to have several actors dressed up as cops standing around with fake guns. Naruto suddenly wanted to ram his fist through the tv screen...

"So you are the 'Hunter' correct?" The young women said with a smile.

"YES." The fake criminal said in a simple manner.

Naruto watched the tv screen with shock, did they actual think they could get away with this? Faking a criminals capture just to boost views, it insulted not only the police and army but the city itself. The only thing Naruto did notice what was real in the video was that it was in the slums, he could recognise that the room the news crew were in was one of the old apartments in the slums. He could see out of the window the distant shape of the south gate, it was then that a scream erupted from the tv.

Naruto watched as the new reporter scream as one of the fake policemen was grabbed by a dark shape, blood erupted from a knife wound and as the man's body was thrown to the ground the news reporter tried to run. As the camera man turned to run he caught the sight of another policeman been picked up and thrown against a wall with a bone shattering crunch, when the camera man reached the door he found the door been slammed closed and the room was plunged into darkness.

Naruto and everyone in Fugaku's office watched in a tense silence as the camera man turned on his night vision on his camera, the news reporter was crying loudly and as the camera man swept the room with the night vision he found the women standing in the centre of the room. She stood rigid as next to her stood a man in a trench coat, his face was hidden by a balaclava only his eyes could be seen. His arm was wrapped around the women and a hand was placed just over her windpipe, ready to crush it in a moments notice. At the man's feet was the actor playing the criminal, his body had been slit open and he lay on the floor crying as he tried in vain to push his guts back into his body.

"Mocking a person is not wise..." The placid voice said

"Especially when where sooo hungry." This voice was sadistic and the man let his hand run up the women's throat and grip her face.

"Now lets do our interview proper shall we." The last voice was as calm as the first but just as sadistic as the second.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Night Predator

Chapter 10 - Interview With A Dead Man.

Konoha city was still as every eye watched their tv screens as the gruesome scene played out before them, the dark figure had slipped a knife from his coat and placed it at the young news casters throat.

"Now before you even think of shutting down this live feed..." The knife was tilted to catch the light and the man went on.

"Know that as soon as the live feed goes off this young lady will suffer a rather gruesome fate." the man pointed to something off screen.

"And I will know if you cut the feed."

Naruto watched as the camera was turned to reveal a tv and on top was a small device with a clock, even Naruto with no experience knew what the small device was...

"That's a bomb." Cried one of the junior detectives in Fugaku's office.

"Now where to begin this interview?" The dark figure tapped his temple as he ponded on his own question.

"Shall we begin with my childhood, my schooling...Or should we talk about my recent hunts. Well my dear..." The man said his voice becoming very dark.

The news caster was too scared to answer the man as she was petrified with fear, the man on not receiving a answer pulled the knife away and let the women breath again.

"Your not very talkative tonight my dear." The man stepped away as he slid the knife back into its place in his trench coat.

"Maybe we should find someone else to talk too...Maybe the police who are trying to catch us?" The man spoke now switching tones as he spoke.

Naruto looked over to Fugaku who was already picking up his office phone, as he rang the broadcasting station he saw on the dark figure pull the newscasters mobile from the women's pocket. It took several minuets for Fugaku to get the number from the news station, all the while the dark figure stood in front of the camera simply waiting not moving a muscle, Naruto couldn't even see the man breath. Finally Fugaku rang the phone number and on the screen the man finally moved as he answered the phone, Naruto had expected a lot of thing to be said by Fugaku but the ravens first words even put him in a state of shock.

"Listen here you fucking bastard lay another hand on the women and I'll personally string you up." Fugaku shouted down the phone, the man on the tv screen stood silent for a moment and the he spoke.

"Good day to you too Uchiha. Do excuse me whilst I put you on speaker." the man said as he pressed the button so the entire viewing population of Konoha could follow the conversation.

"What is it you want Sir?" Fugaku spoke in a restrained voice knowing not to blow his top off with the entire city watching.

"What do I want? A very good question with no probable answer, I want war and peace, I want life and death, I seek the stars in the morning sky and the burning sun in the night sky. I hunger for violence but find violence without meaning wrong. I seek to hunt and be hunted...What do I want? I want nothing...And everything." The man spoke in a placid and rather monotone voice as if he was reading from a qua-card.

"As to my purpose here tonight I can be more clear about, you see I have with me a thermonuclear device. Not a very big one but large enough to set this entire city to acned to the heavens, all I want is my quarry. I want my fox...You have three hours to decide oh and if you think of coming into the slums don't even try. I've littered the place with explosives...Three hours and if my quarry isn't at the north gate I'll give the world a view of what the world once feared." The camera was switch off and the phone line went dead.

Fugaku and the room went silent as they stood in utter disbelief...Fugaku broke the silence

"How did he get his hands on a nuke?"

"A while ago one was stolen from our military base." Minato said as he did he found himself been grabbed by Itachi.

"And you didn't think to tell us this!" The raven growled as he clenched a fist.

"Enough Itachi." Fugaku dulled his eldest son off the shocked Minato.

"We have a bigger problem to deal with...Shikamaru what do you make of our 'Hunter'?" Fugaku turned towards his most intelligent detective. Shikamaru might be slow in action but his knowledge and understanding was only surpassed by specialists.

"He is obviously insane, delusional mostly likely to be suffer a personality disorder." Shikamaru yawned as he spoke the fear of death not even shaking him.

An explosion went off in the direction of the slums.

Suddenly the phone rang and Fugaku instantly picked it up as the room went into a tense silence. Finally he put the phone down...

"One of our officer was just killed..." Fugaku sounded as if he was announcing the death of a family member.

"Apparently he was trying to get into the slums when a triggered a mine or something and..." Fugaku couldn't finish and for the first time in his life Naruto saw the man lose his cross look and fall back into his chair, the raven turned away so nobody could see him...

Again the phone rang but this time Minato answered after a few minuets he placed the phone down and turned to the room.

"That was the Council they want us to cooperate with this guys terms...Now we just have to figure out what the fuck he wants." Minato said as he glance at Fugaku the man looked to be in shock, after twenty years of service he'd never lost a man. A few had died of old age or retire from accidents but none had been killed and he was taking it badly.

"He wants a fox...Where the hell are we getting a fox from?" Choji asked as he looked around for an answer.

"The only fox in the entire city is the pack they have in the zoo...I will take more than a three hours to grab those and I don't think the zoo keepers will just give them to us..."

"It's me."The conversation stopped and the entire room turned to look at Naruto.

"I'm the fox he wants.." Naruto indicated the whisker scars on his cheeks as evidence.

"No! Your wrong Naruto." Sasuke shouted.

"I think he was the one who gave me the scars that day...i remember his eyes and that voice, they are the same ones I see ever night in my dreams." Naruto said as he though of the knife cutting into his cheeks, he might have been unconscious at the time but it didn't stop his mind from creating the pain.

"What are we going to do?" Minato said as he looked at his son...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Night Predator

Chapter 11 – The Outside World

Three hours...Three hours can pass in mere moments when your world is in danger and yet it can pass in a dream like state...

Naruto stood at the south gate alone...After almost two hours of arguing with his friends and fellow officers it was decide he should appear at the north gate...With snipers and several riot squads standing by to catch the dark figure of the 'Hunter'.

Even though he knew several snipers were watching him with high powered rifles Naruto felt helpless as he watched his wrist watch, it was nearing the hour and he wondered what was going to happen.

Inside the voice was screaming...

"What are we doing here...Do you really think that mad man's going to show up. He'll more likely simply blow the city up and leave us standing here like fools you stupid bastard." The voice said as Naruto watched the seconds hand move around the clock face.

"By the click clack claning of my thumbs something evil this way comes..." The manic voice echoed around the empty courtyard.

Naruto looked all around at the shadows of the courtyard but couldn't see anyone, then from a corner of the courtyards a man walked out, on his shoulder and obscuring his face was a camera and the man was physical shaking in fear.

"So the great city of Konoha bows to the wims of a serial killer...How pitiful." A second figure stepped out of the shadows, it was the young women on her chest was the bomb. He terrified features were contorted in utter terror as she walked towards the blond, Naruto not knowing what to do took several steps backwards, not wanting to be anywhere near the nuclear bomb that could go off any second at the wim of a madman.

"Now that all the guest have arrived shall we get this party started." A third shadowy figure step into the twilight of the shadows...Immediately the the snipers took the shoot, three shoot rang out in unison as the snipers shoot the shadowy figure.

Suddenly the courtyard was flooded with riot officer in full riot gear the women collapsed to her knees, from out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Fugaku and Minato come running over. However in front of them was the raven, Naruto groaned at the though of Sasuke hugging him in front of everyone.

"Well that was very rude!" Naruto felt an arm wrap around him...From behind.

Suddenly he felt a knife been put to his throat and suddenly the courtyard went still...

"Nobody fucking move unless you want a bloody mess." Fugaku looked at the man who had been holding the camera, the moment he'd step closer to the blond he'd dropped the thing and grabbed the blond.

Now the man holding Naruto made sure to keep Naruto between him and the direction the snipers had fired from, in one had he had the knife to Naruto's throat and in the other was a small device with a big red button on it.

"Knew I couldn't trust you to play far." The dark man said in a slightly low voice that sounded like a growl.

An officer close to the man who's been shot used a foot to roll the man's body over to reveal his face, the man's face was fine save for the fact that his mouth had been covered with a piece of duct tape and his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"It is a great art form to be able to throw one's own voice." The dark man behind Naruto said knowing the confusion that had spread through the crowd of cops.

"Now open the gate or I press this button and we all go sky high."

"Open the gate? But the infected will..." Fugaku was shushed into silence as the man held the detonator up and motioned a pressing action.

Slowly the gate started to open and the crowd felt terror overcome them as the saw the mob of infected that were standing in the open gateway.

"Good." The man said and suddenly Naruto felt himself been lifted up as the man started to run towards the open gate, with a speed no man should be able to move at the man raced towards the oncoming crowd of infected. Naruto found himself thrown over the man's shoulder as the infected started to run by the man, the infected seemed more interested in the crowd of cops more than the man running passed them. The few that did try to grab the man were torn down by the blade the man wielded as he ran through the mob.

The cops scared to death ran away towards the open second gate as the snipers started to shoot at the infected, just as the infected pass the now screaming women wearing the bomb the gates started to shut as the gate operators finally jumped into action.

As the gates closed Sasuke caught a sight of Naruto been carried away into the wasteland as the man broke though the mob of infected, the gate shut as several infected gave chase to the dark man.

The battle for the courtyard was fast and brutal as at least s hundred infected fell on the riot police, it took almost a hour for them to be dispatched and if not for the thick armour of the riot cops gear it would have been a disaster.

Outside the city Naruto watched as the old world flashed by in a flash as the man raced down the deserted streets of a decaying city, behind him several infected gave chase and as one caught up to the man Naruto passed out from a knock on the head from the dark figure.

The dark figure speeded up and raced through the old world leaving the infected behind as he started to run even faster, carrying the unconscious Naruto on his back.

Back in the city the resident were in shock, unbeknown by the police the camera had been broadcasting the entire event on live tv.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Night Predator

Chapter 12 – Memorial To All Your Sins.

Naruto was floating in the sea of darkness that had become his night-time world, every night he would dream of bobbing up and down in an oceanic of darkness. Nothingness surrounded the blond with no sound or light...Just him totally alone in the darkness.

But suddenly the world would change around the form of Naruto, it would become a blinding light and Naruto almost blinded by the light would see the shadow cast figure of some one in front of him. Then he would wake up...

As Naruto opened a eye his vision was blurred and he felt slightly cold, as his sight came into focus he saw the room he was in. The walls were covered in blood and claw marks, this caused Naruto to come to his senses fairly quickly.

The room Naruto found himself had once been tiled with white tiles but over the years of neglect many had been broken or fallen away, as Naruto stood up he looked down at the mattress he'd woken up on. The thing looked revolting it was stained with blood and other bodily fluids, the spring in it were half poking out and it smelled foul. Looking around at the room he was in Naruto suddenly realised he was in a cell, a small hole in the far corner of the room served as a toilet and a huge heavy door stood at the other side along with a mirror, the mirror was a strange thing as it took up much of the wall and despite the many bloody hand print that covered its surface it was intact. Naruto walked over to the door and looked at the thing, it was locked and on its surface was blood and finger nail marks as if somebody had tried to claw their way through the metal.

"Awoke for the Void are we 'Fox'." The placid voice echoed the room through a speaker in high corner of the cell.

Naruto recognised the voice as it echoed the room, Naruto turned to the mirror and glare at the image of himself...The bastard was watching him, the mirror must have been a one way mirror.

"Where the fuck am I?" Naruto slammed a fist into the mirror only for his fist to bounce off leaving no marks save for the throbbing pain in the blonds knuckles.

No reply came for a while...

"Where the seed of the worlds destruction was first planted, where humanity hoped to save itself but ultimately doomed itself..." The voice spoke in it's placid tone, speaking without any hint of emotion.

Naruto thought for a moment and the the meaning in the others words became clear.

"This is the source of the virus?" Naruto asked as hugged himself as the chill of the room began to cling to him.

"Yes. Research Centre 12023215 Code named Tartarus was the source of the virus...Amongst other things." The voice said as the door suddenly made a clicking sound.

Naruto took a few steps backwards away from the door in a tense silence, after several seconds it slid to the side revealing a corridor beyond. For a moment Naruto though of what he should do , he could wait in the room and die of hunger or becoming a lunch for the infected...Or he could walk out the room and probably get killed by a maniac with a fucking knife. He took the second option on the principal that at least this option meant he had a fighting chance of survival.

As he took in a deep dress he stepped out into the corridor expecting death to strike him down, when it didn't he looked from left to right a the the empty hallway. What he saw was rows of doors with windows next to them, the hallway was stained with blood and grim decades old. As he looked down the corridor he saw it went on as far as the eye could see, with hundreds maybe thousands of door. Each having a window next to them that let a person see inside the cells that lay beyond the doors, here and their in the corridor were bodies...Many were no more that rotten mounds of bones and tattered clothes all were still...

Naruto saw that on each of the doors was a number as he looked back at the cell he came out of he saw the number seven, as he walked down the hallway he glance into some of the other cells. Many were open and led to empty cells, some had skeletons in them. As he walked along he took a look at the rotten mound of bones that littered his path, although his stomach turned at the sight Naruto could see that most had been in pitch battle with the others. Many were locked in mortal combat with others, here and their were weapons, the rifles all seemed to be empty and shell casings were stow around the carnage.

As Naruto found a huge double door he felt like he was been watch and looked over to a wall camera that had a red light blinking.

"Through the gates that lead to hell they swarmed, screaming,howling, snarling, biting and devouring..." The placid voice came through the speakers that were here and there on the walks.

As Naruto opened the door he herd the voice inside speak.

"There is something here, I can it..." The voice was cut off as Naruto saw what lay beyond the double doors.

The half rotten forms that stood in the doorway looked at the blond with cold dead eyes... Naruto was paralysed with fear and couldn't move a muscle. Inside the voice howled...

"Run! RUN!"

In another part of the building the man stood watching the security monitors as the blond stood with infected gripping him, readying to bite into him.

"Now Fox, what will you do...Will you die and fade away or die and be reborn." The man said in his cold placid voice.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Night Predator

Chapter 13 – Two Sides of the Same Coin.

"What are you doing! Run!" The voice inside screamed at Naruto.

Naruto was still in shock and couldn't move a muscle, he was like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

"Run for it you bastard." The voice screamed again clawing for control. And Naruto let go...

The world changed for Naruto, it seemed to be dream like and unreal he watched himself grab the decaying corpse yet no part of him was in control. It was like another person was moving his body...

Naruto's body now under the control of the voice tried to push the zombie off of itself but the decaying man holding it had a vice like grip, so base instincts drove the voices next action the instinct to survive by any means...

Naruto watched as the decaying man was tore apart by his hands, as his teeth sank into the creatures neck and tore away a chunk. As his body spat the decaying flesh out of his mouth Naruto could taste the foulness in his mouth, it's vile taste made him gag but not his body as the voice seemed to find the act of biting to be effective. Soon Naruto watched as he tore the man to ribbons...

As more of the decaying mounds of flesh came into range Naruto would fall on them and rip the apart, inside his own mind Naruto felt sick at what he was seeing yet try as he might he could not stop himself. Soon he saw himself tear the last of the group up and suddenly and listened as his body let out a inhuman howl of delight, like a wolf baying to the moon. Then he herd a footstep behind him and as he swung around readying to grasp the shadow behind him Naruto saw his body been grabbed...

"Enough, Naruto." Suddenly the world came back into focus for Naruto and as he stood in control of his own body he looked from the shadowy figure to his hands, they were covered in crimson liquid and he could taste the vileness in his mouth. His world went black as he passed out... The shadow caught the collapsing blond.

"What have you done?" The shadow said sorrow filling his voice.

"Just wanted to awake the beast within...Had to get him to let go." The same voice a different tone with less emotion.

The shadow picked the blond up and cradled him as he carried him away. Away from the bloody scene that the blond had just caused.

"You could have killed him." The sorrowful voice spoke.

"So...We've killed a lot of people...What one more Fox to the pile of corpses at our feet. Don't act so righteous your just the same as us..A killer who takes pleasure in his work." This voice was slightly more erratic that the other voice.

"I don't kill innocences." The sorrowful voice said as he walked through the darkness of the labs.

"Please, what a fucking lie your just as twisted as we are. You just kid yourself that your anything more than a monster, I mean look at yourself." This voice was filled with anger and the figure of the man stopped and turned to look at his own reflection in the glass of a mirror.

"We are you." The voices said in unison inside the man's mind. He looked at the reflection of himself and shame and guilt clutched at him...He walked off further into the shadows.

Back in the city...

"What do you mean a dud!" Fugaku glare at the demolition team in front of him.

"It's not a real bomb, it looks impressive but it's harmless." The demolition team simultaneously took a step back as Fugaku glare intensified.

"So where is the bomb that was stolen from the base?" Minato said more to himself than anyone else.

It had taken seven hours for the courtyard to be cleared of the rotten corpses and bomb disposal teams to be summoned, the city had been over a hour of the team carefully dismantling the bomb or what they thought was a bomb. Now Fugaku was pissed and stood in the courtyard glaring at the gates and wondering if he'd made a mistake. Guilt took the ravens heart and he dreaded another death during his leadership, Minato was also worried but masked his emotions from the rest of the world. Sasuke on the other hand was not so quirt...

"Let me go." Sasuke shouted at the three junior officer holding him back, he was trying to claw his way through the crowd to the gates. It was his intention to open them and give chase after Naruto, unfortunately many others did not like the idea of opening the gates again. Outside them the hoard of zombies had grown and the smell of blood had driven them mad with hunger.

"Stop it Sasuke even if you could somehow track them how are you going to get passed the infected." Itachi grabbed his brother and for the first time in his life he felt his younger brother hug him and start crying into his chest in hopelessness.

Shikamaru and Choji stood to one side both seemingly lost without their friend it was just then that a women barged her way through the crowd of officers, it was Kushina and she did not look happy.

Outside the city in the wastes of the decaying world in the labs Naruto stirred from his darkness and opened his eyes, he sat up from the soft bed he was lain on. To call it a bed was giving the thing too much credit, the thing was no more than a pile of soft sheets and pillows. Naruto looked around the room he was in and found it to be some sort of office, to one side was a desk and chair where a candle burned. The walls were covered in notes and pieces of scribble and string, in the flickering light Naruto couldn't see too well and the writing was barely readable.

A sudden noise came from the dimly light door way and Naruto careful went to it and pushed the slightly opened door open, as he walked out of the officer he found a lab that was light by a mass of candles. Here and there were cages and in them were infected, the dead decaying corpses glared and snarled at the blond as he passed. As Naruto walked to the centre of the lab he found a lab desk with a mass of books and chemicals brewing like in a b-horror movie, as he glanced at the mass of paperwork he herd sound behind him. Naruto turned and something leapt at him...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Night Predator

Chapter 14 – The Forgotten

Naruto stumbled as something leap at him from the shadows, the creature was a cross between a man and what could have been a ape. The face was deformed and covered in scars its long muscular arms reached out to grab the falling blond, Naruto landed on his back and watched as the creature was retreated back into the darkness of the shadows cowering.

Naruto herd a sound and as he turned he saw a man standing in front of a cage feeding another creature, this one looked just as deformed as the other but this one looked more like a pig than an ape. It sat in the cage snorting as it tore into the lump of flesh it had been thrown, as it looked up it regarded the blond with a curious look, it was a mix of hate and fear rolled into one. Naruto could see the creature regarding him with great interest, then from its placid state it suddenly went wild and started to growl and howl with inhuman screams. It went on until the man standing by the cage suddenly shouted something at the creature, it was not proper words but more like a made up language.

"Cuppta se dar vul nati." The man said as he put a arm through the cage bars and patted the creature on the head.

The man turned to Naruto instantly fear overcame the blond, it was the man's eyes that caused Naruto to fill with fear. Naruto had herd the expression of glowing eyes but this man's eyes did shine, they were red and the man's pupils were an odd shape been slits instead of the usual shape. Then man spoke...

"I see your awake Naruto." Naruto recognised the voice of the man, it was missing the placidness or malice it had before but it was the same voice.

Naruto instantly stood up and made to run when he suddenly noticed the several other shapes in the room, more of the deformed sub-humans stood in the shadows Naruto could see their shining eyes.

"Der ros!" The man said in what seemed a growl, the creature back off further into the shadows.

"Forgive them. They don't like strangers very much and your presence is frightening them." The man said as he walked over to Naruto who had picked himself up off the floor. Naruto looked at the deformed pig creature in the cage, it was huge with more fat than any man Naruto had seen before and it was glaring at him. If these creatures were scared of Naruto they weren't showing I.

"What are..." Naruto didn't know how to finish the question, were these creatures human or monsters.

"They are the sins man thought could save them, abandoned in rooms of rock to die as our overlords fled in fear." Naruto recognised the tone of voice and looked at the man and for a brief second could have swore the man's eyes had been a shade of violet, when he looked again the man's eyes were back to their shade of red.

"When the infected broke out of their cells the scientist fled and left us to die, we are the survivors of this 'facility'." The man said as he started to walk off leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the room. Now Naruto could see the rest of the room he saw many more cages and many more shadowy forms watching him, suddenly been alone was more dangerous than following the man.

Naruto raced off towards the door the man had just walked through, as he stepped through the door he found himself in a long white corridor. Dirt and blood marked the white walls but it seemed that someone had tried to wash the dirt away, even if all they had managed to do was spread the dirt around.

The other end of the corridor was a elevator where the man had stopped and was watching the blond with a strange stare, Naruto sped up to catch up with the man.

"What are your staring at?" Naruto growled he didn't like the man looking at him, more to the fact that he felt embarrassed at how the man was looking at him. The voice inside was screaming for him to rip the man apart nut for some reason Naruto simply ignored the voice, even as it clawed and howled for control Naruto pushed the voice to the back of his mind.

"Sorry. " The man said as he pressed the button, Naruto was shocked as the man apologised he'd expected a witty answer or insult not a apology.

As the elevator door shut Naruto looked at the man he was standing with his eyes closed and a hand gripped the support railing that ringed the elevator, he was also shaking slightly.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked to break the uneasy silence.

"I don't like elevators." The man said and Naruto caught the hint of fear in the man's voice, here was a man who only hours ago had stood in front of an entire city and held a film crew hostage, then raced threw a mob of infected without blinking and now he was shaking like a scared child. Naruto almost felt sorry for the man.

The suddenly a change came over the man and again for a moment Naruto was sure the man's eyes changed shade, he stopped shaking.

"Coward!"

Then as quickly as the man changed tone he returned to shaking, then the doors opened and the man almost leapt out of the door.

Naruto followed the man as he stepped walked into the fresh air of what Naruto though was a courtyard, the sunshine blinded Naruto after the darkness of the underground lab. As Naruto looked around he viewed for the first time in his life what remained of the old world, or at least the shell of what once had been the old world.

His blue eyes looked at the decaying world that surrounded the open space, the broken rotting shell of the buildings. Desolate streets which were empty save for the rusted shells of cars and the odd skeleton, the skyscrapers who's glass had broken and fallen away leaving a shell of concert and steel. Naruto gazed at the sight in slight awe and terror...

TBC

.


	15. Chapter 15

Night Predator

Chapter 15 – Plans gone wrong...

In Konoha's seat of government in a room filled with secrets and deception the council of the city sat in conversation, each member wore a suit and at the head of the table sat an old women. Despite her age she looked rather young, her hair was still a vibrate shade of blond with not a trace of grey. Even though she was nearly seventy she look barley out of her thirties...

She was sat at a table with a dozen other council members, they were all engaged in a heated argument.

"Tsunade what are we going to do? The citizens are going crazy with fear and our other problems are..." The mister of Health stopped when he saw the women glaring at him.

"Where going to do nothing, let the sheep panic and when the wolf is finally caught we'll skin it and hand it up as a warning." Tsunade said as she slammed her hand down on the table.

The room went quirt and turned to look at the women as she tapped her fingers down on the table and suddenly smiled.

Down in the city the people were scared most had barricaded themselves in their homes, the streets were filled with police and soldiers all armed to the teethe with riot gear.

In the souther gates courtyard Minato was trying to calm his wife, for the passed several hours she'd screamed, shouted and broke down crying. Meanwhile Fugaku and had been ordering a search party to get ready, only a few officers had wanted to go searching in the outside world.

Suddenly his cell phone rang...

Back in the outside world Naruto stood staring at the dead world that surrounded him, he was standing in the courtyard of what had been decades ago a military base although it had long ago fallen into disrepair. He heavy gates that had blocked the outside world had remained standing , claw marks and stained blood coated the rusted metal. One corner had been wrenched back and was large enough for people to walk through, as Naruto turned around and looked the base itself he saw a burnt out shell.

Long ago the building had been burned to the ground and only the underground labs remained...But in the shadows of the burnt she Naruto could see dark shapes and glowing eyes. It was just then that Naruto suddenly felt the pain in his lungs, with every breath he took he felt his lungs burn. It was like his lungs were on fire, he fell to his knees chocking and gripping his chest.

As Naruto chocked he felt the man grab him and he tried to free himself from the man's grasp, even though he was chocking he did managed to see the syringe the man was holding.

"Stop struggling." The man said as he managed to stab the syringe into Naruto's neck.

As the crimson liquid inside filled the blonds veins the burning in his lungs faded and his breathing became normal, the man threw the syringe away as he pulled the blond to his feet.

"Are you ok?" The man sounded concerned.

Naruto was bent double and had his hands on his knees as he took in long deep breaths, he looked up at the man and gave him a nod.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he stood up straight.

"The air is filled with the virus. It was starting to break down the cells in your lungs..." The man said as he started to walk off again.

Naruto herd the voice inside screaming in pain, it was near deafening and the it went silent.

"What was that you just injected me with?" Naruto asked as he ran over to the man who was going through the gap in the gate.

"A suppressant to slow the virus." The man said as he stepped through the gap in the gate and into the decaying shell of the old world.

"A cure?" Naruto shouted the question but no answer came, Naruto looked around the courtyard he was in the dark shapes in the building were still watching him and he felt very uncomfortable. The creatures themselves were horrifying enough but the idea of the pouring out of the darkness f

Naruto had been born in Konoha and had herd the stories from the old timers about the old world, how its grand cities and nations were glamorised but now standing in the old world all Naruto could see was the dead shells and burn husk of what once had been skyscrapers and office building.

As the man walked down the road Naruto could see dark shapes of infected move in the far distance, sometimes they would be much closer but seemed uninterested in the pair as they walked onwards.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he gazed around the ruined streets.

"This used to be the main street of the city, its about ten miles south of Konoha."The man said as he pointed in the direction they were heading.

Suddenly Naruto herd something in the distance and the man stopped dead in his tracks, he turned and grabbed Naruto as Naruto was about to struggle he saw a form turn the street corner.

The Infected was running and after the rotten figure many more followed , they were running and as the passed came pouring down the street Naruto froze in terror. Just as the were nearing the pair another group of figure turned the corner, they were deformed humans like the ones Naruto had seen in the lab. Now in the sunlight he got a better image of the creature, the body was defiantly human although very muscular with the face been distorted with some animistic features.

Suddenly one of the deformed men howled in a blood curdling manner and then the pack of men moved, tearing down the street in a wall of flesh. Bounding over the concrete and ruined cars with great speed and catching up to the infected right when the creatures were surrounding Naruto and the man. As the pounced on the infected Naruto couldn't stand for more than a few seconds before he closed his eyes and gripped the man tightly, it was the blood and screams of the infected that drove Naruto close his eyes. The sound lasted for several minuets before only the sounds of grizzly chewing could be herd, as Naruto opened his eyes he saw the deformed men covered in blood devouring the infected.

Naruto chocked in shock at the sight and suddenly the deformed men became aware of his presence, one stood up he was at least seven foot and had broad shoulders and his body bulged with muscles.

His face was elongated and his ears were pointed and slightly fury, his eyes glowed eyes and were glaring at the blond.

"De vou los vitor." The man beside Naruto said to the monstrous man before him.

The creature howled into the air and the rest of the deformed men did the same the sounds echoing the street, Naruto passed out and fell to the ground with the man catching him inches from the ground. The deformed man snorted and turned away before racing away down the street leaving the scene of horror they had created, the man cradled Naruto in his arms and carried him off down the street.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Night Predator

Chapter 16 – Sleeping Beasts.

Naruto was in darkness floating in the sea of darkness and all he could hear was the voice, as it screamed and howled at him.

"Kill him!" It cried in a blood chilling voice.

Naruto listened to the voice as it continued to scream at him, every so often he would hear the voice wince in pain as if it was been hurt by something.

It was then that suddenly light came flooding into Naruto's vision, the sea of darkness that surrounded him gave way to an ocean of light. Blinding, burning light that made him close his eyes in pain just before he closed them though he caught sight of the figure in front of him, it was balled over in pain and suddenly a howl of pain filled Naruto's ears to the point of it been painful. Then the world went silent and the world returned to darkness...

Naruto awoke form his sleep and opened one eye, all he could see was that he was in some sort of capsule. He was laying on a mass of furs and silk cushions and the sent of rose and incenses lingered in the air, as Naruto sat up he put a hand to the roof of the capsule and to his surprise it lifted without to much forces. It was then that Naruto noticed that the side of the capsule had large teeth surrounding it, then he looked over the edge of the capsule.

Naruto had woken up in some strange places in his life but waking in the mouth of a T-Rex forty foot up in the air was by far the strangest, a ladder was placed up against the jaw bone for convenient access to the ground without broken bones. Naruto hurried his decent to the ground and when he was finally on solid ground did he survey his surroundings, he looked around the large open hall that surrounded the bones Naruto had been sleeping in.

The entire chamber was light by candles and the soft light only illuminated some of the huge hall, it was as he was looking around that Naruto realised the soft music that was echoing the room. The soft piano music drifted around the room and as Naruto looked around he caught sight of the man sitting at a grand piano, as he walked over the man didn't seem to notice Naruto.

As he touched the man's shoulder Naruto found himself pinned down to floor, the man had moved with such speed that Naruto had barley seen the man move. Naruto was shocked to see the man's eyes were glowing green and glaring at him, a sadistic smirk crossing the man's face.

"You should be more careful Little 'Fox', Mr Kind and Gentle is out at the moment." The man's voice was laced with venom.

Naruto was in utter shock when suddenly the man leaned down and ran a tongue over his cheek, and offered him a rather cruel looking smile.

"Who are you?" Naruto tried to shove the man off of him but failed to and found himself been grabbed by the throat.

"Shut up little 'Fox'. Don't want to wake him before we've had our fun." The man said and this time t when Naruto looked at the man he saw him with yellow eyes.

Naruto could feel the pressure on his throat increase and his breathing becoming more painful, finally he himself slip away as the voice inside started to gain control.

"That it, come out and play little 'Fox'." The vile voice said as Naruto slowly slipped into observation mode.

Then the pressure stopped and the man started to scream in pain, before throwing himself backwards into a shadowy corner of the room. As Naruto regained control of his breathing and himself he could hear cries of pain and a thudding noise coming from the darkness, then Naruto saw two red orbs looking at him from the darkness.

"Naruto." The voice was confused.

As the man staggered out of the darkness Naruto pulled himself backwards and stood up, backing away from the man.

"What the fuck was that shit!" Naruto said as he put some more space between him and the man.

The man sat down on the stool by the piano and pulled from his pocket a syringe he waited for a second before slamming the needle into his jugular. As the greenish liquid inside the syringe flooded the man's veins Naruto saw him twitch slightly in pain, then the last drops disappeared from sight the man fell backwards onto the piano and started to convulsing violently.

This lasted for over two minuets before his body went still and finally he sat back up, as he pulled the syringe from his neck he glared at the thing.

"How long has the voice been talking to you?" The man asked as he went on glaring at the syringe.

"Since you fucking scared me." Naruto spat the words at the man as he tried to get a better view of the syringe.

"Three months...In another three years the voice will become more dominant, by the fifth year a secondary voice will manifest and every year after another will join them...Soon you'll no longer be yourself." The man said as he threw the syringe away and turned to look at Naruto.

"You've been experiencing black outs and moments of confusion, found yourself dreaming of a dark place...Soon dreaming and reality will blur Naruto and you'll be just as fucked up as me." The man said as he pointed to a table...On the table was a radio and a map with a huge red mark marking Konoha and another mark for the museum they were in, also there was a document marked top secret next to it with the code name 'Jinjuriki' marked on it.

"Its all there the dirty secrets about the virus and you so called survivors."

Naruto flipped the first pages of the document open and two picture immediately caught his eyes, Fugaku and Minato were staring out of the photos in their youth under each was a number.

Subject 667 & Subject 683.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Night Predator

Chapter 17 – The 'Rescue'.

Naruto was staring into the photos he was holding, Fugaku and Minato were a lot younger but it was still them. He was so busy staring at the pictures he didn't notice the man behind him slip a syringe from his pocket and walk over to Naruto's side, before Naruto could do anything the syringe impaled his skin and filled with crimson liquid.

Then Naruto's world went dark as something hit him around the back of the head.

The Man caught the slump form of Naruto and walked over to the doorway cradling Naruto in his arms, just before he left he gave the room one more look over before leaving.

He started walking in a northern direction carrying the blond in his arms, he didn't walk too fast already knowing they'd be on there way. It was hard blocking out the voices, they filled the man's mind like storm each screaming at him. The serum was starting to ware off and the voices were returning, he herd them screaming at him each with a different idea. Some screamed for him to drop the blond and start running, some wanted to wrap their hands around the blonds throat and squeeze, a fair few wanted to do 'other' things to the blond.

He blocked them out and carried on walking reflecting on what was going to happen, even with all the planning in the world their was no guaranty it would work.

He'd walked almost three miles before he saw the light approaching from up the road.

Seven hours early...

Konoha city was still a buzz from the scene at the south gate, Fugaku received a call from the Elder council telling him to go after the fugitive... So in a rush he'd managed to get a creak team ready to brave the outside world. It consisted of him, Minato ,Itachi , Shikamaru and Choji and of course the over enthusiastic Sasuke. Plus fifty of the largest men Minato and Fugaku had at hand, each was in riot gear and armed to the teeth with weapons. Also the most important member of the team, Kushina was the most vicious member of the team a angered over protective mother.

As they left the city Fugaku felt slightly strange, it was the first time he'd left the city since been brought here as a child. He'd only been nine nine when he'd been evacuated into the city when he thought back he could hardly recall the first nine years of him life...

As he looked around at the ruins that surrounded the cars as the zoomed along the road he felt strangely scared, he felt too open to attack and wrapped his coat tighter as the cold wing whipped by. Who sat with his wife in the back of the car was having a similar experience, and felt the same strange sense of fear, it wasn't the infected or the threat of death. It was the cold silence that filed the streets and the constant sound of the wind as it swept the old world ruins. He felt his wife clutch his hand and squeezed her back as much to reassure himself as well as her.

Sasuke was in one of the following cars, his heart was pounding with dread at the idea of anything happening to the blond, his blond...

The travelled for hours and as darkness fell their hopes slowly died...Until in the head lights a dark shape appeared.

As the convey slowed and stopped and the dark figure in the head light didn't move Fugaku climbed out of his car, pulling his service revolver out as he did so.

"Who's there?" Fugaku saw the condensation in the air as he spoke, it was freezing cold and the wind was picking up.

"How dose it feel to stand in the remnants of the past?" A voice echoed the dead city filling Fugaku with a chill.

"What?" The Uchiha replied as the cold chilled him down to the bottom of his spin, by now many others had climbed out of their cars and were heading over.

"Stop their unless you wish a bullet through the head, I am a very good aim even in this light." The voice echoed the dead city again.

Fugaku tried to make out the figure more clearly but the glare of the cars headlight were making it difficult, he turn around and ordered them be dimmed.

When the light went dim and the light was more softer Fugaku glare back at the figure, he gasped as did the entire crowd of polices and soldiers that had formed.

The dark figure had crimson glowing eyes and in the man's arms was the sleeping form of Naruto, A gun was in the man's right hand pointing at the crowd.

"I'd hate to keep my lady waiting, I do take it she has ordered my capture. Number 667." The red eyed man said as he shifted slightly as the wind caught the tail of his trench coat.

"Naruto." Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto." Kushina cried in fear for her son.

"Nobody move." The man shouted and his voice echoed in the night air.

Nobody made a move except Kushina who took a step forwards towards the man, arms out by her sides showing she had no weapon.

"Yes, my dear you come here..Slowly now." As Kushina drew closer to the man he lowered the gun and took several steps forwards.

As she drew closer she could see Naruto more clearly and when she was only a few feet away, the man shook the blond awake from his sleep.

"Time for us to part young one." Naruto herd as he awoke from his sleep, as his groggy mind came into focus he shivered in the cold night air.

"He's quirt heavy." The man said as Kushina took her son from his arms, Naruto still in the grips of the grogginess after sleep was unable to think straight let alone speak.

As Kushina had a firm grip on her son she hurried back to the cars, weighted down by her son. The man didn't move a inch as the cold wind caught him again, Fugaku, Minato and the group of riot police started to walk forwards. The man looked around at the night the cold running down his spin sending chills to his heart, the voice inside all called out in one begging him to run. He didn't move, instead he raised the gun in his right hand and pulled the trigger.

Everyone ducked as the flare shoot up into the night sky filling the world with a green glow, seconds later a scream arose into the night air. It sounded inhuman something from the darkest of human nightmares.

Quickly Fugaku and his police surrounded the man and cuffed him, he made no attempt to resist as he was lead away towards the cars. As he looked into the darkness he saw thousands of pairs of eyes looking back at him, their glowing eyes forming a sea of multicoloured stars.

His plan had been set in motion, only time would tell how it would end. Only one thing was a sure thing by the morning this new world would crumble and death would finally be eternal.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Night Predator

Chapter 18 – Meeting Of Minds.

"Well?" Tsunade was sat in her office at city hall, see was glaring at the figure of Fugaku. The man stood uneasily in front of the desk, the man always disliked been in the presence of the women. It could be that he found the fact of her agelessness, in near thirty years he had not seen a single feature change on the women's face.

"We've have him locked up at the police station." Fugaku sifted uneasily the way she was looking at him, it was like she was looking at through dead eyes. No emotion seemed to be in her eyes it was like she was looking straight through him.

"Hurt?" The women kept staring at him until suddenly she smiled slightly when he told her what had happened on the road, the smile sent a chill down the Uchiha's back.

"Strange, 'Six' was never one to go down without a fight." The women's smile remained as she stood up, Fugaku cringed as the women walked over to him her smile still present.

"I think it's time I get reacquainted with him." The smile turned into the one a drowning man sees when a fin is coming towards him.

At Konoha police station it seemed a army of men stood at the doors to the cells, from inside shouting and howling came. The sounds of metal clashing against metal and thudding filled the hallways, it had shocked the officer when the subdued man had suddenly gone into a violent fit and then started to violently attacking everything in sight Including several inmates. The screams had died away after several minuets...

Up in Fugaku's office Naruto was laid out on the couch sleeping peaceful, his mind drifting in that sea of darkness the voice screaming at him. Naruto ignored it's mindless ramblings he was too tired and his sleep was the most restful it had been in near three months.

By him sat on the floor stroking his hair was Kushina hovering over him like a guardian angel, also in the room was Minato he stood in a corner of the room looking over his son. Sasuke was outside the room Itachi with him the pair had been in conversation for over a hour, Itachi grilling him about his choice in relationships. Suddenly the alarm went off to signal a break out and with only one person in the cells everyone became alert.

The heavy metal door of the cells block buckled as a huge dent appeared, the police at the door backed off slightly as a hinged broke...

Just as Fugaku and Tsunade were pulling up outside the police station shots rang out from inside the building, Tsunade's smile brightened as the storm of bullet fire erupted.

As Fugaku rushed into the building he saw the bodies laying on the floor, the men were nursing themselves appearing to simply have been winded. As Fugaku ran down the halls of the station he saw the direction the carnage was taking and started to hurry, Tsunade didn't hurry she took her time walking through the carnage.

As Fugaku ran into office his fear lasted but a moment as his world went black as a fist hit him, it took several moments for Fugaku's mind to clear from its blacked out state. As he looked around he saw his son Sasuke bodies on the floor near him, both seemed to be in the same state as him. Minato was also near by clutching his head in pain, Naruto was still sound asleep on the couch only Kushina and Itachi were still standing. A dark figure sat on the desk between them holding them close, Fugaku's revolver's aimed at their heads.

"What a predicament we find ourselves in? This seems such a familiar scene...Only this time I think you might actual be able to kill them." Tsunade walked through the office door as Minato and Fugaku managed to get to their feet.

The man sat on the desk didn't seem to notice the women or men, he sat looking at the sleeping form of Naruto. The man's eyes were switch between colours like a disco ball, yellow, green, brown , pink, purple, orange and white and the patten repeated.

The light show kept playing out for several moments as Sasuke climbed to his feet, looking frantic as he looked around the room.

Tsunade smiled as her mind drew back thirty years...

"Doctor Tsunade!We've been getting reports that subjects one through ten have been getting double dose of the enhancer, number five and six are scheduled to be given ten times the dose today."

"And what of it. If we can extract enough of the virus from them we may be able to perfect the ageing suppressant." Tsunade remembered saying her mind filled with calculations and ideas but mainly the idea of eternal youth.

She remembered how later that day she had brought the two test subjects into the testing chambers, one dorsal and submissive the other howling like a wild animal. She remembered strapping them both down on the test chairs, the tanned skin of the blond was so ravishing looking. The others skin was palish and his dark hair was cut short but he snapped and growled like a animal, such control and power the women found it all too attractive.

|They say that the second circle of hell is held in reserve for the lustful and vain... Been in such power over people makes people sloppy, maybe the straps had worn down or I could have been the drugs but somehow they got free...

It wasn't long before the lab was tore open and the virus escaped and the old world died, all for the pleasure of a power mad women.

It filled Tsunade with a warm feeling to have her favourite toy back in arms reach...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Night Predator

Chapter 19 – Sins Never Die, They Only Endure...

Forty years ago in a laboratory deep below the surface of the earth one man and women were trying to deify the laws of nature, they were trying to live forever...

Madara Uchiha and Tsunade Senju were two of the worlds most brilliant minds, both were rich beyond belief and both didn't want to die.

Under ground they tried to find a way to cheat death and from their inhuman experiments they created many abominations.

In the deepness of the world many people were taken and suffered in the darkness of the labs, in one cell a small pale child sat each day weeping in the twilight, as the cell door opened the weeping devolved into a mass of growls and snarls. His oxen eyes burning with utter hate...

"Shut up!" A shadow in the door way kicked out at the boy, the heavy boot catching the pale figure in the stomach. The boy rolled over in pain clutching his stomach, his pain filled eyes glaring at the shadowy figure in the door way...

"That's quirt enough of the soldier..." The women's voice echoed the cell and the small form drew back as the shadowy figure in the door way moved aside and was replaced with a more slender one,.

"So your are new subject...Hmm three counts of first degree murder, two counts of assaults with intent to kill...Oh my one count of rape." The women was looking at a clipboard in her hands, she eyed the description of the boys passed.

"Rape?" the voice of the solider sounded slightly confused.

"Inserting a foreign object into somebodies body without consent, in this case inserting a three foot metal spike into a priests rectum." The women said very calmly as she stood up and walked over to the doorway, as she walked back she glanced back at the boy and smirking slightly.

"Have him brought to test chamber four, no need to be soft with this one." Tsunade said as she walked down the hallway, when the scream came flooding the corridor she stopped and turned.

From the cell doorway the soldier emerged blood pouring from his throat, a deep oozing wound was

torn in the man's throat. He clawed at the air as his mouth took in deep breaths but his lungs was flooding with blood, slowly he died leaving a trail of blood as he crawled down the concrete corridor. As the boy emerged out of the cell blood coated the child's mouth and bare chest, the boys oxen eyes glared at the dying man and as he walked down the corridor he didn't notice the group of men running up the hallway behind him.

Tsunade stood still and watched the scene before her, it took five men to restrain the boy and three missing fingers to stop the boys snapping jaws.

It was on that day that Tsunade found her new 'Pet'...

Ten years the lab went undisturbed, ten years the labs subjects suffered from the inhuman tortures of the labs masters. The first ten subjects were put through the worst of the test, their bodies been mutilated and torn by the test...However one suffered more than the others, Subject Six was to suffer the worst of the tortures.

Through the days his body was filed with chemicals and toxics, during the night Tsunade would satisfy her own warped needs with his body. Pain and pleasure had been warped inside the man minds, now his feral nature had devolved into a even worse insanity.

The Subjects never saw one another, they herd and smell each other presence but they were kept in complete isolation from each other. A life of darkness and constant suffering makes beast, but those who inflict such tortures are the real monster.

It would be the first time in his life that Six would see another Subject, the final stage of the virus progression tests called for the combining of six viral strains. Four Subjects were chosen each adding to the viruses structure and two more to stabilise the virus to a suitable form for human biology, for this part of the process Madara and Tsunade would give their own blood for this part.

The four chosen for the test were Subject Five, Six, Six-Six-Seven & Six-Eight-Three.

As Six was strapped to the chair he viewed the others with a calculating look, one looked was very pale skinned, the small child's skin almost resembled porcelain and the short raven hair looked odd on the child. Big Oxen tear filled eyes looked around the white room, the smell on the child was similar to Madara's smell. Six Ignored the child as he wept in a corner of the room like a scared mouse, the voice inside were to busy screaming about the others. The other two were as much a contrast to him as the moon and the sun, both had blond hair that was in his mind slightly girly looking and similar sun kissed skin to match the hair. Six looked at the pairs sets of blue eyes, if he'd been a betting man he'd say they were brothers or if not brother family members. Both seemed defiant in the face of the vast number of scientist, Six watched them be strapped down to their test chairs. One was only a child no more than nine the other was much older more near his twenties, Six looked at the tattered clothes the others wore and snorted...He viewed clothes with much disdain he himself was naked, their was never much use for clothes in his test or nightly tortures and modesty was simply a word to the him.

"Are we all set doctor?" Madara was getting impatient as it normally did.

"Were all most ready...Six seems very subdued today." One of the assistant doctors said.

"We gave him a muscle relaxant to keep him under control..." Madara said as he looked at number Six, the pair glaring at each other with unhidden disdain.

Six was listing quietly as his muscles were regaining their strength, the drug having already started to lose its effect. He could also feel that the straps holding down his arms were slightly too weak and he could snap them without too much effort, the only7 thing stopping him for breaking lose was the presence of Madara's bodyguards.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Night Predator

Chapter 20 – Dead Ends

It had all been so easy, the straps ripping under his hands. Grabbing the first guard and snapping him in half, slipping his side-arm out of its place and shooting the other three guards. All the while Tsunade and Madara scratching at the door trying to flee as Six picked up a second gun and took aim.

The shoot rang out and the white wall splashed with crimson blood and bits of brain, Madara body slumped to the floor and twitched as every nerve in the man's body tried to fight the impeding sense of death.

Six smiled and aimed the guns at Tsunade taking pleasure in his moment of revenge, then she'd grabbed the older blond subject and used him as a shield. Six hesitated but for a second before he shoot the other in the face, leaving Tsunade alone again. However while he was distracted he failed to notice the two younger boys, the blond one had picked up the head of his fallen twin and was crying loudly all the while the raven haired boy had picked up a gun and was pointing it at Six.

The barrel shook as the boys nerves were on the edge, the the shot rang out...

Six looked down at his stomach, the oozing hole in his gut burned with intense pain it was only as he felt the bullet hit his spin that he sense it tear out of his back...A hissing noise came from behind him and as he looked he saw one of the tanks holding the virus had been hit, it was hissing as its contents started to spill out into the air. Tsunade been one to take her chance grabbed the crying blond and the raven boy and ran, Six fell to the floor blood pouring from him as he slowly died. Inside the voice slowly screamed and cried as the snuffed out one by one...As his world went black Six looked at the barrel of virus close to him. Warning sirens were going off as the air vent failed to stop the virus from reaching the surface, slowly Six sank into the comfortable embrace of death...But death was only the beginning.

It had taken thirty years for him to come back to this point, it had been painful awaking from paradise to find yourself constantly hungry, constantly in pain.. The man stood in Fugaku's office holding the guns had waited and plotted for years for his chance for revenge.

"So Six what are you going to do?" Tsunade smiled as she looked at the man she'd once dominated.

Her smiled dropped slightly as she saw the smile that crossed the man face.

"I take it you perfected the virus, you look the same as the day we parted." The voice was strange not one single voice by a mix as if more than one person spoke the sentence in only one voice.

It was at this point that Naruto started to stir from his sleep, as he sat up it took him several moment for him to get a grip on what was happening.

"Good it seems were all here now." the man said as he looked around the room.

"If you don't wish to see your loved ones brains splattered on the carpet I suggest you do what I say...We have cost the world its future and broken the circle of life, tonight we'll repent for our sins."

"Now if you would be so kind as to look in the table, Mr Uchiha." The main indicated the coffe table that sat in the middle of the room. It was a heavy thing that had a Cabernet underneath.

As Fugaku opened the door his eyes went wide...

"Oh and do be careful of the Nuke it might go off if your careless."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Night Predator

Chapter 21 – The Beginning of the End

"If your careless we'll all be blown up." Six said as he kept his eyes fixed on Tsunade.

"Its always like you Six, plans within plans. I'm wondering how long you've had that sitting waiting there." Tsunade said in calm voice as she looked down at the cabernet, she could see the nuke and secretly her heart jumped at the sight.

"It's been their since I stole it from the army base...The Uchiha should check his office more often." Six said as he shrugged his shoulders at the absent-mindedly of Fugaku.

As Fugaku pulled a bag up from its hiding place he opened it and found inside a set of syringes, six in total.

"Now if you would be so kind as to give one of those to 683...I mean Minato. And take one yourself, half a syringe will be enough." Six said as he shifted the guns he were holding slightly.

"Half a syringe?" Minato asked as he was passed the syringe and looked at it.

"Of Blood, marrow would be better but I could hardly harvest that without killing you...And I finding killing a fellow subject rather distasteful." Six said as he watched Fugaku use the syringe, the crimson liquid filling the glass.

Minato hesitated until he watched Six press a gun against his wife side, he rammed the needle into his neck and filled the syringe cringing at the feeling an all too familiar feeling.

"Good now set them down on the table...Two down four to go. Now my dear if you would be so kind." Six smiled at Tsunade as she glared at him.

"Why in the world would I help you Six?" Tsunade said a smile crossing her face as she realised all too late what Six had in mind. It happened to fast for the human eye to catch but Six leapt across the room so fast that when anyone could react he was already in a new safe position, holding Tsunade with one hand and driving a syringe into her neck his guns having been dropped to the floor.

As the syringe filled with blood Naruto saw that it was a pale blood colour that glowed slightly, Fugaku and Minato were too busy picking their weapons up to notice. Sasuke and Itachi had also managed to grab a hold of their weapons. Now four guns were pointing at Six who had let Tsunade drop to the floor, clutching at her neck which was still oozing blood from the puncher of the needle.

"Hand up now!" Sasuke cried with venom.

"Now then four guns, four men..." Six didn't get a chance to finish before Sasuke shot him, the bullet turning his head into a mess of blood and bone.

Sasuke was smirking as the punch hit him square in the jaw, Naruto was about to land another one when somebody caught his arm.

"Temper, temper 'Fox'." Naruto turned and would have cried out at the sight of Six's face, the bullet having tore it apart. However slowly it started to regrow as the muscle reformed and flesh grew over the muscles. In moments it had repaired itself and the man's grin at Sasuke's look of horror only widened even more as Sasuke passed out.

"Now then..." Six pulled something out of his pocket it was the detonator for the nuke.

"This button will wipe this city from the face of the earth...Any more resistance and we all go sky high."

"Now then Little 'Fox' take a syringe and fill it with his blood." Six indicated Sasuke with a finger.

Naruto did as he was asked and filled the syringe, the voice's inside his head cried for him not to do it, cried for him to refuse...

"Now, yourself..." Six handed Naruto another syringe to the blond, keeping one hand holding the detonator.

As Naruto watched his own blood fill the syringe he felt slightly scared, as if his life entirely was contained in the vial.

"Strange isn't it to see your own blood, your life force in your hand, the power of life held in your hand. Filled with the virus, swimming with stolen knowledge. Tell me Tsunade how long have you been pumping the virus into the cities water supply, I've been busy killing off infected in the city for years now." Six said as he took the syringe and rolled it in his hand.

"So you know about the water supply, It's been instrumental for the development of the virus." Tsunade said as she looked shocked at just how much knew, it was true that for the past twenty years she'd used the cities inhabitants as test subjects. Perfecting her virus even more...Allowing her to remain youthful.

"Well I can say that Madara would be proud to know his virus was doing so well, if his brains hadn't been splattered across the labs walls." Six said as he put a hand out and the other other syringes were handed too him.

"Now lets see here, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue...Where have I herd that before... Now for the final ingredient to this mix. It took six to make the virus and it will take six to create the cure. My blood will be the last." Six said as he used the last syringe on himself, as Naruto watched the blood flow into the vial he saw that the blood looked wrong. It was coagulated and looked too dark...

After he'd finished he pulled the syringe away and in a flash he'd raced over to the nuke in the table , Naruto didn't see what happened next but when Six pulled the nuke up he saw that the crimson blood had been injected into a vial on the side...

"Time to end this nightmare."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Night Predator

Fenribane – The final chapter...Its here! It's been a long trip but where here at the end. I hope you enjoy the last chapter... By the way if your confused...Good.

Chapter 22 – The End

It happened so fast that Naruto barely saw the flash of light, just before the light blinded him he did see Tsunade lunged at Six. A gun in her hand had appeared out of nowhere and just as Naruto was deafened by the sound of the Nuke he herd the gunshot and then his world was bathed in light...

'Am I dead?' Naruto thought as once again he floated in that sea of light, the sound surrounding him was the screams of the voice inside.

The sound filled Naruto with a sense of horror and sadness as if a part of himself was slipping away,suddenly Naruto body began to burn as his skin seemed to heat up. Now his own voice rang out screaming in agony, the pain was so unbearable that he felt that death would be a release.

It was then that Naruto saw the dark shape in front of him, it reached out and grabbed Naruto. His skin burnt under the feeling of the others grip.

The pain at his peak as finally the light died and the pain died with it...

As Naruto's eye's opened he saw the office in a utter disarray, the room looked a mess as the blast of the nuke had thrown the furniture around.

"Bang and the wheel of life begins to turn..." Naruto looked over to see a slumped shape leaning against a wall in the shadowy corner of the room.

"I should have taken into consideration the blast, should have removed more of the..." Six stopped talking as he fell into a coughing fit.

Naruto tried to stand up nut found his legs and arms were as heavy as lead, no matter how much he tried he couldn't move.

It was then that Naruto herd a women voice screaming, I fear he turned his head dreading to see his mother in pain. It turned out to be Tsunade.

She was kneeling on the floor holding her face as it seemed to be slowly...Stretchering. The skin started to wrinkle and old age seemed to be claiming the women in minuets.

"What have you done?" The women cried in a fit of coughing and weeping.

"I used the husk of the nuke as a delivery system...I created a anti-virus to cleanse this deathless world. So... all our passed sins will diminish and be gone. So you and I will die...And be dragged straight to hell." Six said as he tried to stand up, his legs buckled and he fell face first onto the floor.

"But the Nuke?" Tsunade screamed as her skin started to creak around her, she looked like a witch out of a child horror story.

"I was a dud, I removed the main part of the explosive...Left just enough to make sure the thing imploded...Releasing the virus into the air...By my calculations it should be half way across the world by now, soon it will be completely engulfing the planet..." Six said as he crawled over to the body of Fugaku and pressed a finger to the man's neck.

"Now we just wait...And see..." Six said as he managed to roll himself over.

He looked terrible as blood oozed from the corner of the man's mouth and his nose, in his chest was a bullet hole...

It was then that Naruto herd what sounded like a howl, as he looked toward a window he just saw a shadow before the window caved in and a monstrosity landed inside the room.

The creature was one for deformed creature Naruto had seen in the lab this one looked like a cros between a human and a dog... It padded over to Six and nudged him with it's snout, it bared it's teeth as he felt the presence of Tsunade...

The women screamed as the huge beast approached her, jaws bared and claws ready to slice the women to ribbons.

"What's wrong. Are you not pleased to see your old subject...He's been dying to meet you..." Six started laughing as the huge beast descented onto the women and her screams became a chorus before been snuffed out.

Finally Naruto was able to sit up and looked at the body of Six, he seemed to be finding it hard to breath and the blood oozing from him was showing no signs of stopping. As Naruto crawled over to the man he saw the man's eyes were not shining any more, they had reverted back to the simple brown.

"Tell blondy...What did your voice say..?" Six said as his laboured breathing became even heavier.

"It..." Naruto couldn't find the words before the man's had had lifted up and cupped the blonds cheek.

"The voice was mealy a reflection of yourself, a part part of you that didn't need to hide its feeling or fears. It still lives within you, silent but very much alive." Six said as he gave what could have passed for a smile, there was so much blood it was hard to tell.

"What your real name?" Naruto asked as he looked around and saw that the others were starting to recover from the blast. Fugaku and Minato looked slightly sickly and Itachi and Naruto's mum looked slightly bruised and battered but otherwise fine. Sasuke was only just recovering form his blackout...For some reason Naruto's heart leapt to see the raven Ok...Strangely he didn't feel so wrong about his feeling any more.

"I don't remember...Tell me Naruto...Has it always...been...this...quirt..." Six's hand fell to his side as finally death took him fro the second and last time...

Konoha city one year later...

It was hard adjusting to life after the infected had gone, madness was a relatively small problem now. Birth rate had increased and for the first time in thirty years people were been allowed to be buried...No longer were their mass pits of rotting corpse been set alight.

Life on the whole was good, mankind freed from the shackles of the walled cities were beginning to creep across the world again. The old world was been restored and replaced with the new world, it was still far from perfect but life was good.

With the loss of Tsunade and the discovery of what had been going on the elder council was disbanded and replaced with a government, at its head was a elderly man who was kind and thoughtful. Hiruzen Sarutobi was a good leader and was making great progress with restoring the world's old glory, Fugaku and Minato had on discovering their passed decided to leave it in the passed. However the mutants that lived in the labs were left alone and in turn left the humanity's alone.

Life was good...

Naruto sat reading in what had once been an old museum, he was sat in what according to the marking on it been the throne of an ancient king. It had been almost four months since Naruto had left the police and decided to help restore the old museum, Sarutobi had been more than willing to restore it since having been a great patron of the art before the outbreak of the virus.

Naruto skimmed a page with a finger trying for the third time to read a rather degraded sentence, after he failed to make out the words for a third time he set the book down and leaned back in his chair.

He gazed around at the shelves and stands, it was amazing how much of the museum had gone untouched by the years of decay. Now with electric restored and the water and gas turned back on it was becoming alive again.

Naruto looked up at the giant skeleton that loomed over the hall, then he herd the front door open and as he turned he saw Sasuke standing there.

"Still reading that crap, dobe." Sasuke said as he walked over to a rather less expensive coat stand and hung his coat up.

"I find it more interesting than listing to politics argue, bastard." Naruto said as he shot a glare at the raven.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he sat down at a desk and in his own little world started to write something out...

Sasuke job of been a politician was something that had caused great dismay to both Fugaku and Minato, both finding it hard to figure the boy as been their boss.

As Naruto picked his book back up and tried to read on, Sasuke made it a point to start tapping his finger on the desk. Naruto in turn made it a point to start reading out aloud, putting great skill to what he was reading. Finally as Naruto finished readying what would have passed for utter pornography back in the old world Sasuke slammed his fist into the table. Naruto stopped making such sordid sound making and grinned to himself...They both carried on their activities for a while before Sasuke finished his writing, he stood up and stretched before walking over to the throne where Naruto sat. He up a hand on the blond shoulder lightly before walking away, Naruto looked at the retreating raven and smirked to himself. How people could change was amazing, since the virus had been killed off Sasuke had lost his clingy and rather aggressive possessiveness. He was cold, hard to talk too and extremal driven to achieve his ends.

Naruto looked down at his hand where on his ring finger was the small golden wedding band, whenever he was parted from the raven he would often play with it. Turning it around on his finger until he found something else to occupy his mind...If Sasuke had said jump Naruto probably would have, the secret part of Naruto that belong to the raven might have lost it voice but not it place in the blond.

Naruto closed the book and set it down before following after the raven into what the pair now occupied as their private home.

The bodies of Tsunade and Six were taken away by the mutants, the old women's body was stripped of flesh and he body became food for them, he skeleton was added to the piles of others. Six's body was taken to his cell and placed inside, the metal door been sealed and the locking mechanism been smashed. The mutants believed he'd earn't his rest in their eyes, and was best left to be forgotten by the world. From him had the world ended and change, he'd seen death and come back...The man who'd lost himself In a sea of voices and finally found silence before his end... A man who to the mutants was always known as the 'Night Predator'...

As they lay in their bed Naruto snuggled into the raven's side, unaware that inside unheard was the voice purring contently.

The End...


	23. Chapter 23

Night Predator.

Bonus Profile.

This is the audio log of Doctor James Killion head researcher and physiologist for Uchiha Industries.

Audio Log One, January Third – I have been appointed head of the new research centre under subversion by Lady Tsunade and other board members. After surveying the facility I believe we can finally preform the research needed to perfect our work, the underground facility will allow us to be out of the sight of the public. In the next few week I and Madara will be inducting the new staff whilst Lady Tsunade will be busy with finding research 'Subjects'. End of Log.

Audio Log Two, February Twentieth – We have started to take in 'Subjects' Lady Tsunade having been successful in her search, the first one hundred subjects have been moved into the facility and our research has already began. Over the next few days I will be evaluating the subjects state of minds. End of Log.

Audio Log Seven, February Twenty-ninth – Subject Six, birth name David Drake aged nine, the mental state of this subject is one of the most bizarre I have encountered in my professional life. The subject displays a complex split personality disorder but unlike most who suffer from the disorder David hold full awareness over his alternative personality. Whereas in a normal case a person if unaware of their secondary personality and suffer from black out and memory lapses , David describes his condition as if been a passive observer. In his own words as if watching as someone else moved and spoke with his body, this has caused me to take a deeper interest in him and I plan to search further into his pass to discover the root of his mental disorder. End of Log.

Audio Log Eight, March First – Today received David's files as I requested from Lady Tsunade who has taking him as her personal research subject, the old women seemed unwilling at first to release his file until I informed her of the boards issue of authority they have given me. After reading the contents of the file I feel slightly...End of Log.

Audio Log Nine, March First – David was born in England, his parents were both respected political figures. Despite been born with a learning disorder David spent the first six years of his life in a evidently happy home, after a tragic car crash David was left an orphan. I sense the root of his mental state may have been started to the witnessing of his parents deaths, witnesses reported seeing David hugging the bodies of his parents as the ambulance arrived on scene. As he was placed into a home David was systemically abused, only three mouths ago the orphanage he was placed in has been shut down and several members of staff been imprisoned for sexual abuse. He was moved into a foster home after six mouths, he was removed from the home when child services discovered physical abuse and neglect had been taking place in the foster home. He was returned to the orphanage and was continued to be abuse by staff until he was finally adopted by one Ilsa Van Wulfberg, a German national who was celebrated writer. David moved to France with his new carer and started a classical education, from school reports and medical documentation he was diagnosed with dyslexia and an slight case of agoraphobia. Despite these factors David excelled at his education and achieved a understanding of a high school student at such a young age, his life would take a tragic turn a year into his adoption when Ilsa was diagnosed with the final state of cancer. End of Log.

Audio Log Ten, March Second – Ilsa was brought home to spend her last days with David , on the night of her death relatives reported her asking to be alone with him. When the relative came in a few hours later Ilsa had died and David was curled up on the bed next to her, coroners reports state that Ilsa death was a result of smothering and David was taken into custody under suspect of euthanasia. His minor statues meant that before his case was brought to court he had to be submitted to a mental evaluation was found to be mentally unstable and was placed into a child's asylum. He was then brought to this facility by Tsunade...After reading this boys story I find it hard to keep myself from been emotional, when voicing my opinion to Madara he seemed disinterested and advised me to put this behind me and get on with my work. When I reported this to the board I was advised to not push the point any further, after a further attempt to sway their minds I was given a ultimatum to drop the point or lose my job. Lord forgive me...End of Log .

Audio Log Three Hundred and Ten, August Tenth – Ten year have passed since my last evaluation of Six (David) , this evaluation had been call for because of tomorrows experiment. Six's mental state has become worse, he suffers from at least twenty different personalities his personality changing frequently. His memories have been swallowed entirely by his mental instability , when I voice his name he didn't seem to understand only reacting to the name Six. Whilst listing to the young man David had become I could sense that the boy I once meet had become lost in him, when he was finally lead away I voiced his parents names and Ilsa but he didn't understand me . This encounter has caused a great sense of sadness in me...End of Log.

Audio Log Three Hundred and Elven, August Eleventh – Today is the final stage of the testing of the youth serum, Six along further more tree other subjects have been taken to...What is that ! ….(audio log fills with alarm sirens and screaming) End of Log.

Final Log -...Test failed...Virus...Free. So tired body aches and flesh looks so good...Hungry...God save us all...End of Log.


End file.
